Stirrings
by Sullieyan
Summary: A short sequel to To Remember. Ichante and Mikayla are all grown up, and the family make a trip to London for Mikayla's debut into society. The siblings experience the first stirrings of affection, attraction... and just maybe, love.
1. Chapter 1

"Put your hair into a chignon."

" _No_."

Uncas bemusedly surveyed the terse exchange between his wife, Alice, and eighteen-year-old daughter, Mikayla. His 22-year-old son, Ichante, sitting next to him on the velvet couch, absently twirled a dagger in his right hand, looking exasperatedly at his errant sister. His niece, Magena, older than Mikayla by a couple of years, simply rolled her eyes. His youngest child, Aylen, had abandoned the bedroom long ago to check out what the cook was baking in the kitchen for supper. Smart boy.

The family was in London for Mika's debutante ball. Magena had wanted to tag along to see what such an event entailed and Uncas had gladly welcomed her company. She regularly helped reined in Mika and her madcap schemes… to a certain extent. Uncas came to the conclusion long ago his daughter was beyond control once she set her mind on something.

Uncas watched as Alice marched over to the vanity table where a maid was helplessly running a comb through Mika's ash blond hair, at a loss whether to listen to her older or younger mistress. Mika sat sulkily in front of the gilded mirror, dressed in a spangled, silver gown a few shades darker than her own mane. While Alice's own hair was ruler straight, her daughter's hair had natural waves shot through with a riotous mix of platinum and darker blond highlights, thanks to all the hours in the sun growing up on the frontier. While her English mother retained her milky, porcelain complexion, Mika had an all-over light honeyed golden tan, which had earned her many stares as she walked the streets of London.

Alice grabbed Mika's hair at the nape and pulled it up towards the crown, "This gown will look so much prettier if you… oh heavens, what is this?" Uncas honed his gaze on Mika's neck and bit back a groan – a freshly inked tattoo snaked down the length of her slender nape, an intricate linear network of symbols. His eyebrow raised slightly when he deduced its meaning. He was not a hundred percent certain but he suspected he was right.

Alice pressed her fingers to her throbbing temple. She was not against her children getting tattoos but discovering a new one right smack in the middle of Mika's neck just hours before her debutante ball was ludicrous. The girl already had two other tattoos – one on her hip and another on her ankle. All painstakingly inked by her indulgent older brother…

Alice spun around to glare accusingly at her eldest child, who replied calmly, "She wanted one across her collarbone but I convinced her to put it there instead." "Which is why I don't think it's a good idea to put my hair up. Anyway, my head hurts when they are too many pins stuck into it," Mika chimed in quickly, shaking her head so that the silvery strands tumbled down her back in a silky disarray.

Alice huffed and swept out of the room without another backward glance. Uncas lazily unfurled himself from the couch, intending to go after Alice to establish some damage control ahead of the evening ball. He paused behind his daughter, gently sweeping her hair out of the way to study the tattoo closer. "Angel in the wind…" Uncas murmured, enunciating aloud as he traced it with one finger. Mika flushed but stubbornly remained mute. Magena shot her uncle a flustered look while Ichante observed his father warily. Uncas released Mika's hair and squeezed her shoulder, "My angel seems to have found her warrior who can lift her higher than she can fly by herself." He threw a stern smile at Ichante, "I hope your beloved friend appreciates your sister's devotion to him." Uncas strolled out of the room, a vision of a tall, forbidding young warrior with midnight hair and amber eyes flashing across his mind. _Knoton_. Ichante's best friend back in America. His name meant "wind".

* * *

Knoton brooded as he skipped stones across the surface of the pond. "Wonder how Ichante is doing," A voice spoke up behind him. It was Honon, cousin to Ichante – the three of them had been inseparable since Knoton arrived at the Delaware camp twelve years ago to live among his maternal grandmother's people. Knoton figured he was drawn to the two boys since they were like him – they were not full-blooded Indian.

Knoton's father was Dutch and had fallen in love with his mother whom he had chanced upon while he was trading silver with her tribe. They had Knoton one year later and when he was twelve, his father decided the family should move back to his homeland. Knoton had not wanted to leave and his parents stated that if he wanted to stay, he had to live with his maternal grandmother. His maternal grandfather had been from another tribe but had passed away when his mother was a baby, and his grandmother went back to her family. Knoton agreed to the condition and he got to stay. His parents visited every other year so he still got to see them. He was now twenty-four summers and had never once regretted his decision to be apart from his parents. He simply could not forsake his Indian roots and the rugged beauty of the frontier. Plus, he adored his grandmother to death.

But now his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of a blond girl with a voice of an angel, and a steely gaze that could turn water into ice. _Mika_. He recalled the first time he saw – and heard – her when he arrived at the Delaware camp all those years ago. She had been singing at a campfire for her grandfather and other elders, her voice so clear and piercing it could shatter glass. He later found out that the Delaware people nicknamed the white girl who they have grown to love as their own, "Angel". Giving himself a mental shake, Knoton answered Honon dismissively, "He'll be fine. It isn't his first time in England."

"Wonder whether he'll meet a woman there?" Honon grinned cheekily as he chewed on a blade of grass. Knoton did not reply, his mind faraway. _I wonder whether Mika will meet a man there…_

* * *

God. She hated the ball. Mikayla nodded with curt courtesy at yet another guest that had come up to greet her grandaunt, Harriet Munro, who was her chaperone for the evening. She wished she was at the country manor instead, riding horses across the vast, remote fields. Anywhere but here at his darned soiree, with fancy ladies seeking out a husband. "Smile, sister. You look like you are being held hostage instead of celebrating your introduction into society," Ichante murmured from her side.

Despite her black mood, Mikayla admitted her older brother looked devastatingly handsome in his sharp evening clothes, his long hair immaculately pulled back at the crown. No one really knew what to make of him since Alice had never formally announced or denounced her firstborn's true parentage. Those startling silver eyes of his and bronzed-streaked hair did not help either. People were thrown off and intrigued by his exotic colouring and looks.

Mikayla eyed her brother balefully, "I am being held hostage. What was Mama thinking to make me attend this ball when I have no intention of staying, or marrying anyone in London?" "She was thinking of Papa, you know that. She wants the family name to be held in esteem in England. You debuting at this ball will serve that purpose." Ichante responded sharply, even as his gaze roved curiously over the crowded ballroom. Mikayla took a deep breath and pasted a bright smile on her face. _Ichante was right. She would do this for Papa._ "Where is Magena?" Ichante inquired, noting his cousin had vanished from his sister's side. Magena had accompanied them to the ball, too. "She went to the terrace to get some air. She was becoming nauseated with all the different perfumes swirling around," Mikayla grumbled.

* * *

"Oh my, he is wondrous as Thunder," Catriona Murray whispered dramatically to her brother, who was bored to tears behind her. Ross Murray, Viscount Stormont to the Scottish peerage but Earl Mansfield to the English, drawled, "I do not think the Earl of Craven will appreciate you likening him to your horse." His younger sister ignored him and resumed, "His sister is quite a goddess, is she not? Her skin looks like it has been dusted with gold. I was in the powder room and the ladies were gossiping Lady Mikayla may be the genuine heir to the title…"

"What rubbish. _Au contraire,_ it is said the late earl never denounced his firstborn as the gossipmongers choose to believe. As for Lady Mikayla, I believe her healthy love for the outdoors bestowed her that… tawny complexion. You should get some sun, too, dear Catriona," Ross said.

"Do stop your needless teasing when you obviously know I will remain as pale as milk even if I circle the sun daily at an arm's length, "Catriona snapped impatiently, her green eyes sparking with ire. Ross could not resist tousling her heavy chestnut tresses, "Control that temper of yours or you will never get yourself a husband." With that, Ross sauntered off to the terrace. He needed a reprieve of all the simpering matchmakers in the room.

* * *

Mikayla collapsed in the powder room, grateful that it was empty at the moment. Her feet hurt, so did her head from all that nodding and smiling. She figured her debut could be considered a success since she had not tripped over her skirts or waltzed into a mirror yet. She could not wait to return to America… to her aunt, uncle, grandfather, cousins, the cabin… and _Knoton_.

 _"_ _My angel seems to have found her warrior who can lift her higher than she can fly by herself."_ Father was as discerning and astute as usual – he missed nothing, even his daughter falling hopelessly in love with his son's best friend. _Knoton_. An image of the warrior riding his horse as his drew his bow and arrow… his bluish-black hair flying in the wind, his amber eyes glittering with resolve. Mikayla reached back and outlined her new tattoo with her finger. However, her last memory of him, their last conversation before she had left for her journey to America had been less that pleasant.

* * *

 _A few months earlier_

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

Knoton stiffened at the sound of Mikayla's voice, which rankled with accusation. He remained seated at the clifftop, his legs dangling over the edge.

"You have been busy preparing for your trip." He reminded her shortly as she settled down next to him.

"I'm not going to marry some Englishman and stay in London forever."

"You could."

"If I do, what will happen to you?"

Knoton's jaw tensed. He did not like where this conversation was heading. "Nothing is going to happen to me. My life will go on. I'll eventually find a woman and settle down."

"Why can't I be that woman?"

Mikayla's question hung in the air between them. Her subsequent question caused his heart to kick against his ribs.

"Don't you want me to be your woman?"

"Mika, you belong to two worlds. Things are not as simple as it seems."

"You are of two worlds, too," Mikayla rebutted churlishly, her ice-blue eyes glinting with displeasure.

"But I have made my choice to make this my world. You, on the other hand, have not experienced your English world enough to make a proper decision."

"Are you suggesting I get acquainted with all the Englishmen in London before making a decision?"

A lump formed in Knoton's throat at the thought of Mikayla in another man's arms. He pictured those intelligent, glacial eyes gazing at another man in keen fascination, her silvery strands tickling another man's cheek… and acid threatened to burn his insides.

He turned to look at her, his eyes shuttered, "If you must." He struggled not to pull her into his arms, and bury his face into her silky hair.

She looked as if he had physically slapped her across her face but pride prevented her from contradicting him. Pride also prevented her from showing the warrior her new tattoo.

Mikayla got to her feet, "Then I shall."

* * *

 _Present_

Mikayla groaned and covered her cheeks with her hands. She wanted to kick herself. She had left Knoton with those spiteful last words and departed from America. Deep inside, she knew how Knoton felt for her. She was well acquainted with silent, stubborn men. Chingachcook, Uncas and Ichante were the epitome of that male variety but Mikayla was aware how acutely they were in touch with their emotions. She knew the immense wealth of love they had towards Alice, towards her, without having to vocalise their feelings.

Knoton was cut from the same cloth. Why had she treated him such? _Because you were hurt that he didn't discourage you from being friendly with other men_ , a traitorous voice snickered in her head. A horrible thought struck her. What if Knoton was currently sidling up to other women back in America? Honon was a renowned flirt and without Ichante to act as a buffer, surely Knoton would be influenced by her cousin's cavorting ways…

" _Damn you, Knot_ , "Mikayla swore vehemently under her breath. She was relieved her mother was not beside her or she would have earned herself a reproachful glare. "Ladies do not swear," a singsong voice chided above her. Mikayla jerked her head up, all ready to unleash a tongue lashing on the intruder when the person in question winked conspiratorially, "At least not out loud in public. Swearing in your heart and mind does not count since no one else can hear." Mikayla decided on the spot she liked the stunning brunette posed in front of her, wearing a figure-hugging sapphire blue gown. "I am Catriona Murray," the girl introduced herself warmly.

Mikayla rose to her feet quickly, "I am pleased to make your acquaintance. I am – " "Mikayla Nicholson, daughter of the late Earl Craven, and you hail from the American Colonies," Catriona finished for her smoothly. At Mikayla's startled expression, Catriona continued nonchalantly, "You and your brother are quite the talk of the town." Mikayla snorted derisively, "Ichante is popular no matter where he is. Back home, women from Albany to the Delaware camp fight to touch a single strand of his braid." Catriona frowned at that piece of strangely-worded information as she asked confusedly, "Your brother's name is Callum, is it not?" Mikayla shrugged, causing her silvery mane to ripple down her back, "He goes by both names." She suddenly turned to Catriona, "You seem to know much about my brother. Would you like me to introduce you to him?"

* * *

Ross stepped onto the terrace and took in a huge gulp of fresh air. He could not wait for the evening to end. Despite his comments to Catriona, he knew his sister would amass a fair amount of suitors by the time she made her grand exit. She was blessed with extraordinary good looks, wealthy and came from aristocracy. No one would dare dispute her worthiness as a bride. Ross pitied the poor man who was going to be bound in matrimony to his wilful sibling. A soft, feminine sigh interrupted his reverie and he glanced in its direction. He was not alone on the terrace. There was a woman leaning over the balustrade, peering at the full moon. As if she sensed his presence, she wheeled around to face him.

Ross blinked as the dark-haired woman returned his gaze boldly. He blinked again when it dawned on him she was quite, quite beautiful. Rich auburn waves framed a delicate heart-shaped face and those eyes staring back at him shone hazel. She was of medium height and build, and her skin had a rosy tinge. Her violet off-shoulder gown exposed slim, toned arms and a trim waist.

Ross sauntered towards her and bowed deeply, "My sincere apologies for disrupting your privacy. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ross Murray." She nodded politely in response, "Pleased to meet you. I am Magena Poe." "You have an unusual name, Miss Poe. And quite an unusual accent, too," Ross commented. "I'm from America, sir, "Magena quipped. "And?" he prodded. Magena divulged, "I'm here with my cousins, Mikayla and Callum Nicholson." Ross' cocked his head, "Ah, so you are Craven's cousin. That means you are the niece of Lady Alice Munro." "My mother is her older sister," Magena supplied genially. "Fascinating," Ross murmured appreciatively, "Very fascinating indeed."

* * *

Ichante shifted his weight subtly as he sipped from his flute of champagne. He wondered for the hundredth time how his mother could have endured attending dozens of these kind of parties in her younger days when she had been so painfully shy. His mind wandered to Uncas' earlier comment, " _I hope your beloved friend appreciates your sister's devotion to him_." Ichante had not been too surprised when Mika asked him to ink the tattoo for her – his sister, despite her headstrong ways, was head over heels in love with his best friend. He was certain no duke or marquess or earl was going to win Mika's heart. Knot, on the other hand, could be unreadable at times. Ichante knew he dallied with women occasionally but had not been seriously involved with anyone.

"Brother, may I present you Miss Catriona Murray?" Ichante snapped out his reverie at the sound of Mika's tinkling, amused voice. She stood in front of him, with a young lady beside her who looked of similar age. Mika's companion greeted him, "My lord." Ichante could barely hold back a grimace at the reference to his title. He would never get used to being addressed as such. Miss Murray was quite a beauty, with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes, which flashed and sparkled with playful defiance. A contrast to his sister, who was glacial and an ice queen personified most of the time. Ichante surmised she would probably get along well with Mika – fire and ice. Ichante replied in kind, "How do you, Miss Murray." "Call me Catriona, please." She insisted with a small smile.

Before they could continue the conversation, a male voice drawled, "My dear sister, I see you have met the cousins of my new acquaintance. " A tall gentleman drew up to them, with Magena at his side. "Ross Murray at your service. Craven, it is my pleasure to finally meet you," the man clipped neutrally, extending his hand.

Ichante perused the other man stoically. He had dutifully studied whatever Alice has thrown to him about the peerage and he knew the man in front of himwas not simply "Ross Murray", but Viscount Stormont of Scotland, also known as Earl Mansfield in England. Catriona Murray was his younger sister and the siblings were scions of the one of the wealthiest families in Scotland. Plus, he had called Ichante by his title, which proved Ross acknowledged him as his peer without question.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mansfield," Ichante returned with equal measure and shook the other man's hand. Ichante noted it was almost as callused as his own. He also noticed the way Magena was stealing admiring peeks at the strapping Scottish viscount who boasted the same chestnut hair and green eyes as his sister, and it was apparent good looks ran in the family. Ichante's gaze slid back to his sister and his eyes clashed with Catriona on the way, who stared at him with open interest and cool challenge. Mika arched a blond eyebrow at her brother, silently inquiring what he thought of Catriona.

His parents had been wise to make the decision to stay at home. Ichante could imagine them snuggled up in the sitting room of their London townhouse, chatting quietly over warmed whisky.

He cast a surreptitious eye over the little group that had formed around him, with guests starting to notice them. Ichante suddenly wished fervently he was with his parents.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 ** _This most likely would be either a two- or three- parter. I wrote this on a whim since a few commented it would be interesting to know a little how Ichante and Mikayla would be like when they grew up. You guys made me curious about my own characters so there you are... our favourite siblings at the brink of adulthood with much to see, feel and experience. Enjoy! :)_ **

_P.S Don't worry. I am working on the second chapter of To Believe. Just took a mini sidetrack. ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

"I hope Mika is doing well at the ball," Alice sighed as she gulped down a shot of whisky.

Uncas chuckled, "She'll find her own way to shine."

He and Alice were stretched lazily along on the couch in the sitting room of the townhouse, sharing a bottle of warmed whisky, waiting for the children to return home. They each occupied one end of the couch, with Alice's feet on Uncas' lap. He was absently massaging her feet with one hand, a shot glass cradled in the other.

Alice groaned, "That is what I am worried about. She doing things her own way." When Uncas did not answer, she nudged his chest with her toe, "You have been distracted the whole evening. What is it?" "Mika's new tattoo," he answered truthfully as he emptied his shot. "I know what it means."

Alice's eyes narrowed, "So what does it mean?" Uncas filled their glasses and leaned back on the couch, "Angel in the wind." His wife blinked at him, flabbergasted. Uncas ventured cautiously, "Knoton… his name means 'wind'. " Alice frowned for a few seconds before it dawned on her what Uncas was trying to explain to her. "Knoton? Mika has her heart set on Knoton?" Alice sputtered, sitting up so abruptly that she nearly kicked Uncas' glass out of his hand.

"He is a fine boy. A fine warrior," Uncas said. Alice just gaped at him in a stupefied manner. "Were you hoping she really would pick one of the Englishmen at the ball? Would you prefer she married an Englishman?" Uncas asked bluntly.

Alice scowled, "More specifically, I believe you are asking me whether I prefer our daughter to marry a white man. How could you think such a thing?" Uncas flicked her a pointed look, "It is a logical question. You have been grumbling how untamed she is and she marrying an untamed warrior would not help." "That does not mean I want her to settle down with an Englishman." Alice retorted, swinging her feet off his lap. Uncas infuriated her occasionally when he argued using his brand of calculated logic.

However, she recalled his worry when he saw people whispering about Mika when they were shopping along the streets a few days earlier. While their daughter was obviously full-blooded white and the very image of Bryan, there was something of the way she moved and carried herself that was distinctly off-kilter. Her lithe grace was more wild gazelle than courtly. She swaggered rather than swayed, her golden tan an unusual contrast to her pale hair and glittering ice-blue eyes. And she was taller than the average English girl, all lanky limbs and coltish curves. Bryan had been tall, almost the same height as Uncas. Lady Mikayla Nicholson was more warrior princess than elegant lady of the manor.

Uncas himself drew attention when he was out and about in London with his family. Many knew the widowed former Countess Craven had remarried to a Native American, and were equally repulsed and fascinated. Though Uncas dressed more formally to blend in, usually in a simple snow-white shirt, riding breeches and boots, he still stood out with his dark, hewn features and long, straight hair, the single gold earring dangling on one ear. Alice had heard passers-by wonder aloud whether he was a savage but Uncas, used to similar treatment back in the cities in America, was unperturbed. But he certainly did not feel the same tolerance when Mika was the one gossiped about.

Alice's irritation dissipated instantly and she wriggled across the couch to sit next to him. Her husband was just worried about their little girl. She snuggled into his warm, hard chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Despite being in his mid-forties, he was still as muscled and as trim as before. "I do not ask anything of Mika's choice of a husband except one thing. I want her to marry someone who will love her like how Bryan loved me, and how you love me," she whispered, dropping a kiss in the hollow between his collarbones.

Uncas muttered, "I don't want anyone to change her. I don't want her to change for anyone. She is perfect the way she is." Alice smiled at his fierce loyalty towards his daughter. "If Knoton is the one for her, so be it. If he mistreats her, Ichante will kill him, "Alice murmured placidly. "I like Knoton, by the way. I am just surprised Mika would fall for him," she resumed, playing with Uncas' earring. Uncas tilted his head down and squinted at her, "Why?" "She is always complaining how serious, silent and reserved you and Ichante are. Knoton… is very much the same."

Uncas chortled dryly, "That's her retribution for grumbling about her father and brother all the time. Losing her heart to a man who is as boring as us." Alice reached up to kiss his lips, "A brave, honourable warrior like her father, brother and grandfather." Uncas' eyes darkened as he twined his hand into Alice's hair and deepened the kiss. Alice gave a little moan of contentment as she melted in her husband's arms. If Knoton made Mika feel anything like how Uncas made Alice feel, she was all for her daughter giving her heart to the amber-eyed warrior.

* * *

Earl or savage, Callum Nicholson was a splendid specimen of a man.

Catriona could barely tear her eyes away from the tall, dark man who stood in front of her.

His formal evening clothes fit him superbly, emphasising his wide shoulders and lean, muscled frame. The single silver earring he wore in one ear added a rakish appeal to his appearance and those eyes of his… Catriona felt her skin prickle with pleasure whenever those alert, almond-shaped silver eyes settled on her. The expression in them was unreadable though. The man himself was inscrutable. He was chatting amicably with her brother about horses, of all subjects under the sun. Her family reared horses and when Callum heard that, he had pressed Ross for more information. Ross himself was an avid rider and a lover of horses, so he was happy to comply with the American-bred earl.

Catriona herself was having an enjoyable discussion with Magena about the latest happenings in London. Her beautiful blond cousin was another matter. Though Catriona could tell Mikayla genuinely tried to sustain interest in the conversation, she was rapidly growing bored. "Has any of the gentlemen snared your interest, Mikayla?" Catriona posed casually, dipping her head at an old crony dowager duchess who brushed past the group deliberately in order to get a good look at them. They did form quite a quirky bunch – the Scottish siblings and the purportedly "savage" siblings, titled but in the eyes of the English ton, totally undeserving of the privilege.

There was a slight pause as Mikayla studied Catriona carefully, obviously weighing how much she could reveal to her recently acquired acquaintance. Finally, Mikayla answered succinctly, "No one in this room at least." Magena shook her head with amusement even as she squeezed Mikayla's shoulder, "You are that certain, Mika?" Mikayla levelled her cousin with a cool, even smile, "You know me, Gena."

"Who is the lucky man?" Catriona cajoled, intrigued at Mikayla's unwavering confidence. Mikayla fiddled with the delicate diamond bracelets on her wrist, "Not just a man, a warrior."

* * *

Knoton dived into the lake and broke cleanly through the surface a few seconds later, his hair plastered to his scalp. The summer heat was kicking in with a vengeance. He floated idly on his back, one hand shading his eyes from the sun. _Mika._ He couldn't stop thinking of her. Their last conversation in which she had stomped off in a rage. It was a rare display of anger since Mika never stomped – she moved with feline elegance, always imbued with a hint of austerity that could be attributed to her blueblooded heritage.

It was this lake when he stumbled upon Mika's secret – or secrets.

* * *

 _Four years earlier_

Knoton eyed the darkening sky, his bowl of stew untouched in front of him. Honon and Ichante were canoeing under the falls without him. Knoton had planned to go with them but his grandmother had fallen ill and he had stayed back to care for her. He felt a tad guilty for wishing he could have gone with the boys. He had not seen them for a couple of months since they had been in Albany rather than their cabins. When they were at the cabins, they visited the Delaware camp every other week. They had arrived at the camp two days ago.

Knoton was also a frequent guest at both boys' homes and was tempted to build his own cabin near them. He would have to persuade his grandmother to let him live away from the camp though. He figured he could split this time between the camp and cabin. He was twenty summers – more than man enough to have his own home.

"Knoton?" Knoton knew who it was even before he turned around. It was Alice, whom he addressed as 'Aunt Alice' simply because he knew it was polite to do so in the white ways. His father had taught him that much. He remembered how she had laughed when they had met the first time and he had seriously greeted her as "Mrs Uncas" because he did not know the proper way to address her. She had reached out and hugged his shoulder, "You are such a well-mannered boy. If you must, call me Aunt Alice then." And he did and it stuck.

She knelt down hesitantly beside him, her brow knitted with worry. "Is something wrong?" he queried gently. She probably needed help with something. Uncas and Nathaniel had gone off hunting with Aylen in tow for a few days, while Cora and her daughters were only arriving at the camp the following week. Chingachcook was in the camp though so Knoton was curious as to why Alice was approaching him instead of her father-in-law.

"Have you seen Mika anywhere?" she whispered urgently. Knoton shook his head but he was not too worried. Ichante's younger sister was forever slipping off by herself and Ichante was forever running after her to make sure she was all right. Knoton did not understand why Ichante was so protective of his sister – the silver-haired girl was as Indian as any Delaware girl her age. She could ride a horse and handle a bow as well as her brothers and Honon, and was much more equipped than Magena and Nadie because she spent a lot of her time practising her skills. Knoton had caught her training furiously with Uncas and Ichante several times in the years they had known each other.

"She sneaked out of the camp sometime past noon and has not returned since. Chingachcook would have a fit if she isn't back soon. He doesn't like her exploring the forest alone too much, "Alice related with a resigned sigh. "I'll go look for her. She shouldn't be far," Knoton offered, rolling to his feet. At least this gave him an excuse to get some air. Alice rose to her feet, too and touched his arm gratefully, "I'm sorry to bother you, Knoton. If only Ichante or Honon were here, you would not…" He flashed her a brief, but warm smile, "No bother, Aunt Alice. I'll find her and bring her back."

* * *

An hour later, Knoton was getting a little worried. Mika was nowhere to be seen and for some reason, was not making her way back because they would have crossed paths if she had. _Where could she be?_ An image of the lake that lay deeper into the forest crossed his mind. He remembered Ichante mentioning that Mika loved swimming there. Could she be there at this late hour? It was too cold to swim after dusk…but Knoton decided to give it a shot.

Thirty minutes later, he reached the lake and scanned the perimeter. He caught a shimmer of pale gold across the body of water. He had found Mika – she was sitting on a flat rock, her back towards him, her feet curled under her. He approached her soundlessly, figuring she could hear him since she was trained to. When he was within distance, he tapped her shoulder lightly, "Why are…" Before he could finish his sentence, she spun around with a feral scream and reached for her knife at her ankle simultaneously.

Knoton was stunned for a full second but his reflexes kicked in and he knocked her knife away just before it jabbed into his shoulder. The blade nicked two of his fingers in the process and he felt blood seep through his skin. Mika sprung to her feet and was going to land a punch across his face when he seized her shoulders roughly, "It's Knoton, damn it! I thought you could hear me coming! Open your eyes, Mika!"

Mika's head jolted back and Knoton saw that her eyes were open…but were unfocused. "Knoton?" she reiterated quietly, her body going still. Her hands drifted up to touch his hands and she ran her fingers over his knuckles. One finger traced the ridged scar across the top of his right hand while another dug under his left palm to feel the calluses there. "It is you." She concluded calmly and dropped back down on the rock.

Knoton had no idea what had just happened – one minute she was screaming like a banshee and the next, she was as cool as ice. He sank onto the ground next to her and studied her carefully. He captured her chin and turned her face towards him, "You can't see in darkness?" He knew he guessed right when she flinched. "I get that but why couldn't you hear me coming?" he asked doggedly, his eyes never leaving hers. _She had lovely eyes_ , he realised for the first time. They were a pale, frosty blue in the moonlight and heavily lashed.

"I'm not too good when it comes to hearing people or animals creeping up on me. I can hear perfectly fine otherwise. I guess it is the English in me. I can't be as good as Ichante or Father no matter how hard they try to teach me." She shrugged matter-of-factly, pulling her knees to her chest. Something else struck Knoton, "You can't track well, too? Is that why Ichante's always running after you? He's worried that you will get lost."

She flushed a deep pink, "I'm working on that. Father said I'm getting better." Knoton was still bothered by her earlier violent reaction when all he had done was tap her shoulder. He recalled a conversation from long ago….when Knoton was about thirteen.

* * *

 _"Don't sneak up on Mika from behind. She hates it." Ichante warned Knoton and Honon when they had been playing together with the girls. "Why? It's fun." Honon had quipped. "Just don't. I won't let you off if you do," Ichante had snapped, surprising Knoton. Ichante never ever lost his temper._

* * *

Knoton cocked his head, "Ichante once said you hate it when people come up behind you. Why?" "I just don't, "Mika answered tightly, glaring at him. "Did something bad happen before?" he prodded, determined to find out. It just seemed odd that a girl as bold as any Indian brave would be scared of someone scaring her from behind. When she looked away, he pressed on, "Tell me. I can keep a secret."

Mika snorted, "You already know almost all my secrets. Even Mama, Aunt Cora and my cousins don't know I can't see well at night, and can't track to save my life. Father, Grandfather, Ichante and Uncle Nate promised never to tell because they know Mama wouldn't let me go off myself if she did. That's why Ichante always get all grumpy whenever I wanna go exploring myself." But yet Ichante never prevented his sister from doing so, choosing instead to stand guard over her. "Did something bad happen before?" Knoton repeated seriously.

Mika chewed on her bottom lip as she stared at Knoton, conflicted. His amber eyes met hers steadily, concern flickering in their depths. Mika took a deep breath. She was going to tell him her deepest, darkest fear – a phobia she had developed since she was four.

"When I was four, Ichante and I were attacked when we were swimming in a lake. We were grabbed from behind and held by our necks. Mama was over the other the side but even when she finally came over, the men didn't let us go. They held me from behind for the longest time and I was just dangling in the air. At that time, I couldn't speak either so I just cried. I think they held a knife to my neck at some point…I can't really remember. Since then, I've hated people coming up from behind me. To be honest, I'm scared of that happening which is why I always try not to let that happen. Ichante knows… and because he does, he literally watches my back all the time so I won't be afraid."

A crackling silence ensued as Knoton absorbed what Mika had just shared. Her experience would have traumatised an adult, let alone an innocent four-year-old. He did not blame Ichante for being protective now that he knew why. Knoton observed Mika's delicate, aquiline profile. She looked defiant, but the slight trembling of her bottom lip gave her away. Something deep inside Knoton splintered at that.

"You must think me silly. To be afraid though it has been ten years," Mika muttered, angry tears leaking down her cheeks. Knoton sidled nearer to her and thumbed her tears away, "I think you are the bravest girl I have ever known." He meant it. Mika continued to keep her face averted from him but he noticed a reluctant smile tugging at her lips and she did not brush his hand off her face. She was fourteen but at that moment, they seemed of equal maturity.

Knoton decided to change the subject, "I thought you Mohicans had a distress call. You are a little too far away but it was worth a try. " Mika grimaced, "Only Grandfather is near enough to hear it if I did. He would have been furious if he knew I couldn't find my way back. And banned me from leaving the camp. And he would have told Father…"

"Were you going to stay here till daybreak?" He asked dubiously. "I was going to try to make my way back slowly. I brought matches. But I figured Ichante would come get me soon enough." Mika replied. She tilted her head in his direction, "Why is it you?" "Ichante went canoeing with Honon. They won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. Your mother was worried and asked me to find you," Knoton supplied.

"Oh. I forgot all about the canoeing trip." Mika pouted. She got to her feet gracefully and dusted her hands, "Let's head back then before Mama works up a fiery temper." Knoton stood up and discovered Mika came up a few inches above his shoulder. She was tall for her age.

"I can't believe you almost stabbed and punched me. I thought you would recognise my voice." Knoton groused as they started walking away from the lake. A soft laugh escaped from Mika, "You don't speak enough for me to know your voice. At least you don't speak to me. And when I'm in that state, I don't hear or see anything."

"But you knew it was me later," Knoton mused affably. A few beats lapsed between them before Mika answered blithely, "I recognised your hands. I knew you had a scar on your right hand. You are left-handed so I know that hand would be more callused." Knoton drew up short and peered at her through the dark, unnerved at how observant she was. "I didn't know you notice so much," he finally said.

He heard her shuffling her feet and she responded cynically, "I notice everything about you, Knoton. _Everything_."

* * *

 ** _Present_**

 _"I notice everything about you, Knoton."_

Knoton closed his eyes, the cool water lapping at his ears. From that night, he started noticing everything about Mika, too. But he kept his distance, aware that she was a lot younger than he was though she felt and acted like they were the same age. She neither felt white nor Indian to him – she was simply Mika. She was also Ichante's precious younger sister and that fact alone was reason enough for him not to treat Mika like any other girl. Ichante could draw his knife and tomahawk quicker than any other brave he knew. Crossing him would be akin to flirting with death.

Knoton was not inexperienced with women; neither was Ichante. And men did not shy away from Mika either. By the time she turned sixteen, she had blossomed fully into womanhood. Knoton had witnessed white men trip over their feet as they leered or gawked at her when she walked around in Albany. The young braves at the Delaware camp fought to win her approval and attention.

But Mika had always made it clear to Knoton she had her sights set on him. Though she never did said it, Knoton knew it every time their gazes clashed. The notion bewildered him, frustrated him, confused him… and humbled him. Maybe because in the deepest recesses of his being, he acknowledged she was an earl's daughter… with an immense inheritance attached to her. She could get any man she wanted on this side of America if she so wished. She would undoubtedly attract uncountable suitors in England, too.

Knoton had been born and bred in Albany, with summers and a couple of weeks during winter and spring spent with his mother's people. Admittedly, his father was far from penniless but certainly was no match to an earl's fortune. He grew up speaking Dutch and a smattering of English and French, and of course, Delaware. When dressed appropriately, he could pass for a tanned, full-blooded white. He was fairer than Ichante, more honey gold than dark bronze. He could somewhat pass for full Indian if not for his "sun" eyes, as his grandmother fondly described them. His parents kept a house in Albany where they resided whenever they visited. Knoton, though, rarely stayed there, choosing instead to bunk at Cora's boarding house or Alice's house whenever he was in Albany. He still had friends in Albany even though he lived at the camp after his parents left.

Knoton raised his left hand and rubbed two faint, thin white scars on the inside of his fingers – souvenirs from the night long ago where Mika's knife had accidentally cut him. "I left my mark on you, "Mika had grinned rather proudly when he finally told her a few months back where he had gotten the scars.

She had left much more than her mark on him… and he wondered whether he would ever have a chance to tell her that.

* * *

Mika hid a smile behind her hand when Magena accepted Ross' invitation to dance. Thanks to Aunt Cora who insisted all her children, nephews and niece should be able to perform a respectful waltz, they could all dance decently. Ichante had turned to Catriona and had started a conversation on Scotland. Mika had been to Scotland with her family since the Munros' had relatives there and Bryan had owned a couple of properties in Edinburgh, and a cottage in the Highlands. Catriona was happily surprised to find out that Mika and Ichante were familiar with Scotland.

Mika interrupted them, "Catriona, do you ride?"

The other woman replied immediately, "Of course I do. We do breed horses, you know."

"Wonderful. Why don't you and your brother come up to our country residence this weekend? We can all take a ride together. There are some lovely trails there, "Mika suggested, her gaze locked on her cousin and the handsome Scottish lord spinning around the dance floor. "Oh, we would love to," Catriona agreed, her eyes lighting up with anticipation.

Ichante shook his head with bemused defeat, tampering down the urge to tweak his sister's ear.

He would bet his best knife that Catriona had no idea that her version of riding would differ quite greatly from what he and Mika were used to.

Ichante figured his dream of a peaceful weekend had just gone up in smoke.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_**

 _I decided to spend more time on Knoton for this chapter - and his history with Mika. I do think they make a rather lovely couple... ha! Anyway, I hope Ichante and Mika continue to enthrall you. Likewise for the little snippets I've written about Uncas and Alice..._

 _XXOOO_


	3. Chapter 3

"How do I look?" Catriona tugged the hem of her camel riding jacket nervously as she turned to face her brother. Their carriage was approaching the country manor belonging to the Nicholsons'. "As beautiful as you looked five seconds ago when you asked me the same question," Ross responded patiently as their cousin, Magnus Murray, the eldest son of Ross' father's younger brother, grinned in amusement.

Magnus was just eight months younger than Ross, but thanks to this Swedish mother, he was as blond as Ross was dark. His hair was the colour of wheat and his eyes as blue as the Aegean Sea. Though he was not titled, he was considered a catch since he was a Murray. He had the same tutors as Ross and they had attended the same boarding schools. He split his time between Scotland, England and Sweden. He had arrived in London the previous night and Ross suggested he tagged along to meet the Nicholson siblings.

The carriage pulled to a halt in front of the manor. The gate was unlocked, so the Murrays walked through the front garden right up to the door. Ross rang the bell and a scampering of feet could be heard before the door was flung open. Instead of a footman, a beautiful boy who looked about twelve stood in front of them. He was lanky with a burnished complexion, long honey gold hair with the sides pulled back and dark brown eyes. A single silver earring dangled from one ear, and he was dressed in a pair of khaki pants rolled up to his ankles and a white shirt. He was a dead ringer for Callum Nicholson, even with his lighter hair and chocolate eyes.

"Well, you must be the younger brother of Lady and Lord Nicholson. I am Ross Murray," Ross greeted with a smile as he extended his hand. The boy shook Ross' hand solemnly, "My name is Aylen." Aylen went on to politely shake Catriona's and Magnus' hands as they introduced themselves. "Mika, Magena and Ichante are out back. I'll take you to them," Aylen gestured towards the back of the house before spinning on his heel. Catriona then noticed he wasn't wearing any shoes and thin leather bracelets were woven around both his wrists.

"Where are your parents?" Catriona quizzed as they followed Aylen down the hall. Aylen peered over his shoulder, took in the bouquet of flowers and picnic basket Catriona held in her arms, and answered, "They went to the village to buy milk and bread. They will be back later. You can put the basket and flowers in the kitchen." Catriona obediently left the items on the kitchen table as they passed through the back of house.

Outside, the sun was brilliant in the bright blue sky. A vast field led to dense woods at a distance. "They are over there, by the lake, "Ross murmured, pointing to the right. Magnus was staring intently in the direction, his expression unreadable. Aylen bounded ahead of them.

Catriona shielded her eyes against the blazing sun as she neared their hosts. She blinked furiously at the sight in front of her, just as her brother muttered incredulously, "I'll be damned." Her cousin was speechless, equally stunned.

Lady Mikayla was riding bareback at a breakneck pace, circling the vast field, dressed in a buckskin dress that had ridden up, exposing her honeyed legs and thighs, and bare feet. There was a tattoo on one of her ankles. Her hair was pulled in a single braid down her back, with flyaway strands framing her flushed face. She was laughing and rattling off in a foreign, guttural language while gesturing animatedly, the reins draped redundantly across the horse's nape.

She was obviously talking to her brother, who was also on a horse, without a saddle and reins. Catriona gulped at the arresting vision of the Earl shirtless and clad only in riding pants, his feet, too, bare. Various tattoos were inked all over his body. His hair was loose, whipping across his tanned, sculpted torso where broad shoulders tapered to narrow waist. Sunlight glinted off the bronzed streaks in his hair and his silver earring, and he was grinning widely at his sister as he chased her leisurely around the field. Their cousin sat on a blanket in the middle of the field, watching them indulgently.

Callum caught up with his sister and for a few seconds, they raced side by side. Callum barked something in a challenging tone and Mikayla shook her defiantly. She nudged her horse forward and before Catriona could even gasp, Callum leapt from his thundering horse to his sister's, as light footed as a cat, and in one smooth motion perched himself behind her, yanking her braid playfully. Mikayla released a peal of laughter and started wrestling her brother to get him off the horse.

They were untamed and wild. They were beautiful. Catriona couldn't take her eyes off them, neither could her brother and cousin. Aylen spun around and eyed his guests, whose eyes were fixed on his elder siblings in morbid fascination. His eyes twinkling wryly, the boy inquired politely, "Are you ready to go riding with us?" He pursed his lips and let out a low whistle.

The Nicholson siblings stopped fighting instantly and whipped their heads around in unison. Magena waved at them and rose to her feet. Callum and Mika hopped off the horse and sauntered in their direction, their gait loose-hipped and sinuous. "I think I am smitten, "Magnus murmured, his lips curved in appreciation. "The dark haired one is mine," Ross warned, punching his cousin's shoulder playfully. Magnus grinned, "Would that be Miss Magena, the lady whose smile caused your black heart to skip a beat?" Before Ross could answer, Magnus resumed meaningfully, "I am talking about the blond goddess who rides like a warrior."

Callum and Mika reached the Murrays' and a round of introduction followed quickly. Callum nodded towards the stables by the manor, "We have saddled up your horses. I'll ask the groom to saddle another horse for Magnus." "I'll go," Aylen quipped and took off at a dead run. Mika laughed, "Aylen's worried we'll go off without him. He was furious the previous time when we went riding when he was at the village with my parents."

Callum offered Catriona his arm, "Shall we?" Ross had to stifle a snort of amusement at the besotted expression on his sister's face as she happily looped her arm through Callum's. He offered his arm to Magena with an arched brow, who took his arm shyly. Magnus bowed slightly to Mika, "It would be my pleasure to escort you to the stables, Lady Mikayla," Mika stared at Magnus for one long moment before agreeing with a tiny nod. Slipping her slim arm through the Scottish – Swedish gentleman, Mika smiled, "Let's go."

* * *

"And Magnus was punished because our fathers thought he was the one who tried to set the wild horses free!" Catriona shared as she exploded into giggles. Magnus retorted, "Ross never gets blamed for his mishaps, while I am always the one getting misunderstood," Everyone laughed, including Mika. She was enjoying listening to childhood tales of the Murrays'. They were certainly hellraisers even though they were aristocrats. They had stopped after riding for a couple of hours and had laid out a picnic.

She studied Magnus from beneath her lashes – he was quite a handsome man. He reminded her a little of her Uncle Nate with his twinkling, devil-may-care eyes, and easygoing manner. He was taller but leaner than Ross, with eyes as blue as a cloudless summer sky. He was almost as blond as her and wore his hair short instead of long.

"Fancy him?" Mika jumped as Ichante nudged her side subtly with his elbow. Mika's instinctive response was to deny but then she just shrugged nonchalantly, "He is a handsome man." "More handsome than Knot?" Ichante retorted mildly as he tugged her braid. Mika eyed her brother balefully, "Do not talk to me about your friend." "Knot… can be difficult," Ichante admitted, grinning sheepishly. Mika rolled her eyes, "Tell me something I do not know." "He cherishes you. I know he does, "Ichante answered shortly. Mika was startled. This was the first time Ichante had ever acknowledged or talked about Knot's sentiments for her. "He sure has a strange way of showing it, "she finally replied as she shifted her gaze back to Magnus, admiring the way his hair glinted in the sun. Ichante snorted, "Don't' we all?"

* * *

"When do you return to America?" Ichante looked up from his position along the banks of the stream, icy water sluicing down his cheeks and neck. Catriona was hovering over him, with an inquisitive expression on her face. The rest of the group were at the picnic spot while he decided he needed to freshen up a little. "In three weeks, "he answered, flashing her a brief smile before splashing more water on his face. " Will you return next summer?" she asked softly, kneeling down next to him. Ichante shrugged, "Maybe. Maybe not. It depends."

There was an amicable silence before Catriona commented nonchalantly, "I wish you would." Ichante turned to look at her squarely in the eye, "Lady Murray, I don't plan to settle down in England ever. I will visit often but America is my home." Catriona blinked at his forthright attitude. He obviously was aware what she was implying and was informing her baldly that it was not the best idea given their circumstances. "Could I visit you then if I ever feel inclined to… reacquaint myself with you?" she continued, her tone light and playful. His eyes glimmering with a hint of warmth, Ichante answered, "You are always welcome to call on me in America."

"Interesting tattoo." Mika shot Magnus an enigmatic smile over her shoulder at his remark but did not reply. She knew he was referring to the tattoo on her nape since he was riding slightly behind her and she had bundled up her hair into a bun atop her head, exposing her neck. Magnus cantered abreast and resumed, "Does it have a special meaning?" "Yes," Mika confirmed with a nod. "A man?" he quipped teasingly. When she did not answer immediately, it dawned on Magnus he was right.

"There is a man waiting for you back home, "he concluded flatly, wondering why he felt so deflated over the news where he barely knew Mikayla. When she studied him keenly with her ice-blue eyes, with slivery blond wisps framing her face, Magnus discovered that she had a unique aura about her that drew him like a moth to a flame. Finally, she shrugged, "There is a man. But it isn't he who is waiting, but I." Magnus cocked his head in puzzlement, "I confess I am confused." Mika slid one hand up to the back of nape and traced the tattoo, "I'm waiting for him to realise he is the wind beneath my wings."

* * *

Knoton groaned inwardly as his grandmother made her way towards him from the other side of the fire, with yet another young, nubile woman in tow. Another potential granddaughter-in-law. Jumping to his feet, he quickly ducked behind the nearest wigwam. "Not your kind of woman?" a hoarse, gravelly voice cut through the silence. Knoton looked to his right and saw Chingachcook leaning against the neighbouring wigwam. Knoton smiled politely but did not reply. The older man lumbered over to him and offered him his pipe. Knoton took it from him and inhaled deeply.

"Is my Mika your type of woman?" Knoton choked at Chingachcook's remark and started coughing violently. Chingachcook chuckled quietly and patted Knoton's back, "I see she is." When Knoton finally overcame his coughing fit, he sheepishly looked at Chingachcook straight in his eye, "I may not be the best man for her." The weathered warrior mused, "Only she knows who would be the best man for her." "There are many men here… and in England," Knoton noted a little wearily, kneading his aching left shoulder. He had practiced shooting arrows all day yesterday.

"It matters not the number of men she knows. All that matters to my granddaughter is that the man she loves… feels the same," Chingachcook grunted a little impatiently. He clasped Knoton's arm strongly, "Tell her and hold on to her if you feel the same way. Because Uncas didn't do that, he had to wait years for Alice to come back to him. And I don't want my beloved granddaughter to suffer the same fate."

* * *

"The blond has his eye on our Mika," Uncas whispered theatrically into Alice's ear. The group had returned from riding to find Uncas and Alice waiting for them at the manor. Alice had persuaded the Murrays' to stay for supper, and stay the night. Now everyone was lounging in the sitting room, drinking either whisky or tea. Alice giggled, "He is very handsome. I believe Mika finds him attractive or she wouldn't be chatting with him so easily."

"Do you think he can give Knoton a run for his money?" Uncas wondered out loud. Before Alice could answer, a low voice issued firmly from behind, "No, he can't." Alice's features softened as her eldest son dropped down next to her on the couch and kissed her cheek. "Knoton is a better man. Don't you agree, Mama?" Ichante said as he shot his father a disgruntled glare. Uncas snorted, "Your sister wouldn't be all friendly with Magnus if Knoton had already occupied her heart."

"She is merely distracted. Magnus is an interesting fellow, that's all," Ichante retorted, grabbing a bunch of cherries from the fruit basket, and popping one of the sweet fruit into his mouth. Uncas rolled his eyes, "Alice, our son has grown daft. It must be the English air." Alice swatted her husband's shoulder, her eyes twinkling with merriment, "Stop it, the two of you. Both of them are fine men. Mika would know eventually who her heart desires the most. Anyway, we are returning to America in a few weeks. Magnus would have to be a magician if he were to win Mika's heart before we leave."

Ichante cleared his throat, "They would like to visit us in spring." "They?" Alice repeated with suspicion, her eyes flying to the young, good-looking group sitting in front of the fire. "The dark-haired one fancies Gena, while his dark-haired sister seems to be fancy Ichante. And well, the blond is enamoured of Mika. Should we offer to host them at one of the inns?" Uncas nudged his wife's knee and landed a kiss on her ear. "Papa! " Ichante rapped out in annoyance. Alice grinned happily, "Of course they have to stay at our inn. We can even host them at our cabins for a week or two if they are up to it."

Uncas observed how the Scottish-Swedish gentleman gazed at his daughter, his expression enraptured, and murmured," Magnus would definitely be up to it." Uncas caught Catriona waving at Ichante, gesturing for his son to re-join the group.

 _Hell._ He and Alice would definitely have their hands full when the Murrays' visited them next spring.

* * *

 _ **Author's note**_

 _Hello, guys! Sorry for the long wait. For some strange reason, I didn't receive notification of some of the reviews and private messages, so I'm only seeing them now. Thanks for all the encouraging messages and I'm glad the other stories are still getting views. Next up would be an update for To Believe. I'll try to post that sooner rather than later :) XXOOO_


	4. Chapter 4

Mika grinned happily as she saw Aunt Cora and Uncle Nate waiting in front of the family inn. She was home. Leaping off the carriage, she ran towards them with her arms outstretched. Uncle Nate caught her up in his brawny arms and gave a bone-crushing hug, "My beautiful, hellraising niece. I have missed you." Mika landed a kiss on his ruddy cheek, "I raised nothing in London. I was extremely well-behaved."

She hugged Cora next as Magena embraced her father with a squeal. Alice, Uncas, Ichante and Aylen descended upon the group and another round of hugs and kisses followed. Cora ushered everyone inside the inn, "Come. You must be hungry. The kitchen hands have already prepared supper." Laughing and chatting, the Munro sisters and their families headed to the inn's dining room. It was good to be back.

* * *

Knoton skulked in the shadows of a huge tree across the Munro family inn. Ichante was back. Mika was back. He had seen Ichante, Honon and their fathers unload the luggage from the carriages and carry them into the inn a few minutes earlier. He could see the lights turned on in the dining room, and could hear peals of laughter punctuating the otherwise peaceful night. When Honon asked him the week before whether he was going to part of the welcome party, Knoton had given a non-committal reply. _Mika_. He was dying to see her. He had missed her. He had missed her more than he allowed himself to admit.

He reached inside his pouch and extracted a bracelet he had personally woven with blue stones and silver he had obtained through trading with the Dutch. Thanks to his father, Knoton enjoyed a comfortable working relationship with the Dutch traders. It did help most of them knew his father and that he spoke perfect Dutch. And he learnt to act as Dutch as he needed to be in order to secure favourable negotiations.

The stones were a silvery blue, like Mika's eyes. He crossed the street, hesitating at the gate of the inn. He knew the family would not mind if he joined them, but he wondered whether Mika would be pleased to see him after their last conversation. She might just toss her dagger straight into his heart, he mused in bemusement.

He glanced at the bracelet in his hand. He had missed her eighteenth birthday since it had fallen during the period she had been in London. This was the first time Knoton was giving her a present in the years he had known her.

* * *

"Mika, could you grab the bowl of fruit and plate of biscuits from the kitchen, please? And start boiling water for the tea." Aunt Cora instructed as she and Alice gathered glasses and liquor from the sideboard. Her cousins were busy clearing the table, while the men gathered in the living room to sort out the luggage. Alice and Uncas had purchased several items for the inns and boarding houses.

Humming, Mika strolled towards the kitchen, pausing by the window in the hallway to admire the flowers that grew around the inn. Her eyes wandered to the front gate and her heartbeat tripled when she saw a tall, forbidding figure standing there as still as a statue. _Knoton._

It was dark and she could barely make out his features, but she knew it was him. She always knew when it came to Knoton. Mika instinctively knew that the warrior had come for her this night, and not for Ichante. Tea and fruit forgotten, Mika raced out of the back door as not to alert her family.

Knoton tensed as he heard footfalls coming towards him. A familiar rose scent wafted across his nostrils. _Mika_. She had seen him. She slowed as she got nearer and came to a stop a few feet from him. Knoton drank in her appearance. She still wore her travelling clothes, which comprised a white and dark green dress clinched at the waist. Her hair was scraped into a messy ponytail and her honeyed tan had gotten lighter. She was as beautiful as ever. He took one step towards her and paused, suddenly at a loss how to greet her. "You came," she uttered quietly, studying him solemnly.

Knoton closed the gap between them until they were less than an arm's length from each other. To his relief, Mika did not look angry. Rather, she looked apprehensive and nervous. I missed you, he wanted to say. But he did not. Instead, he reached out to brush a wayward strand off her cheek, his fingers lingering lightly on her soft, dewy skin.

Mika froze as Knoton ran his thumb under the faint dark circles under her eyes, "You didn't sleep well on the steamer?" His low, husky voice washed over her and Mika bit her lip to stem her sudden urge to cry at his tenderness. She gazed into his glimmering amber eyes, which held tinges of regret and genuine gladness. He was happy to see her. He was sorry about the way they had parted before she had left for England. Mika knew he was feeling all that and more.

"Did you miss me?" she whispered, not daring to breathe as she waited for his reply. She half expected him to dismiss her, but he stepped in closer. He slid his arms around her back and pulled her swiftly to him. Mika's gasp of surprise was muffled by his shoulder. He yanked her ponytail free and buried his face into her tumbling waves. His body shuddered as his arms gripped her tighter against his hard, sinewy physique. Her warmth seeped into his bones. She felt so good in his arms. She felt right in his arms.

Mika had her answer. This was the first time Knoton had hugged her, let alone allow her into such intimate proximity with him. She knew he was still holding back, but this was a start. She wrapped her arms around his waist and stood on tiptoe to brush a brief kiss at the side of his mouth, "I missed you, too." Knoton fought not to turn his head to kiss senseless on her lips. He ran his fingers through her hair and hugged her more firmly.

After a long minute, Knoton released her reluctantly, "Let's go in." Mika nodded and they walked around the house to the back door. Ichante was lounging lazily at the door, eyeing them with a twinkle in his eyes. Mika blushed even as she shot a ferocious glare at her brother. He must have seen them through the hallway window. Knoton just dipped his head in greeting, "Ichante." His best friend slapped his back playfully, "You're late." Knoton grinned back. It was great to have Ichante back, too.

* * *

Uncas dryly observed his daughter who was trying her damnest not to stare at Knoton, who was sitting on the other side of the room chatting with Ichante and Honon. She had started acting all moony after the arrival of the half-Dutch warrior. _Had she forgotten Magnus then_ , Uncas wondered skeptically, as he took a gulp of steaming tea. He knew Mika had gotten quite chummy with Magnus in the two weeks before they left London.

"So was Mika the belle of the ball?" Nathaniel asked as he dropped next to his brother on the sofa. Uncas snorted, "She hated every moment of it. I think Magena enjoyed herself more." Nathaniel groaned, "She would." Then he nodded in the direction of Mika, "Mika feels a little somethin' for Knoton, doesn't she? And I bet the boy feels the same way. He keeps looking at her whenever he thinks no one is looking at him." Uncas told Nathaniel about Mika's tattoo on her nape and his older brother burst out in hearty laughter, "God, Mika. What would we do without her?"

* * *

Mika carried a tray of dirty glasses to the kitchen and was startled when Ichante materialised next to her with his own tray of dirty plates. "I saw you outside with Knot," Ichante remarked casually as the siblings began to wash the dishes. Mika did not reply him and focused on scrubbing the glass she had in her hand. "I also saw you with Magnus the night before we left London," he resumed. The wash cloth slipped from Mika's fingers and she quickly picked it up again.

"Magnus is coming to visit in a couple of months. I suggest you tell Knot about him before they meet. And before he finds out by himself. That's if Knot is the man you want, "Ichante advised. Mika turned to Ichante jumpily, "That night with Magnus… it was nothing. If I tell Knot…" He levelled his sister with a narrow gaze, "It didn't look like nothing, Mika. And Magnus wouldn't take it as nothing either. When he comes here, he will pick up where he left off." "I told him my heart is taken by another!" Mika argued heatedly, but there was guilt in her eyes. Ichante cocked his brow sarcastically at his sister, "Was that before or after he kissed you?"

* * *

 ** _The night before leaving London_**

"I had a lovely evening, Lady Mikayla," Magnus said, as his carriage halted in front of the Nicholsons' townhouse in London. Mika smiled as he came round to help her down. He had brought her to the theatre and to Mika's astonishment, she had enjoyed herself. The night was warm and slightly breezy, and Mika was feeling slightly heady, thanks to the two glasses of wine she had for supper.

Magnus studied the arresting beauty in front of him. Mika had worn a deep navy blue velvet gown that hugged her lithe figure in all the right places, with her lustrous hair pulled back at the crown and flowing down her back. Her normally reserved icy blue eyes had taken on a warmer, brighter sheen as they conversed through the night. She said another man occupied her heart but Magnus was undeterred. Mika was too unique, too fascinating for him to give up so easily.

"Thank you. I've had a wonderful time with you and your cousins for the past two weeks," Mika expressed with sincere gratitude, touching Magnus' arm. Magnus glanced at the graceful fingers on his arm and gently covered her hand with his. He tugged her closer until Mika was close enough to make out the faint laugh lines that radiated from the corners of his impossibly blue eyes.

His gaze dropped to her mouth and travelled back up to her eyes, his expression questioning. He was going to kiss her. Mika knew if he would not if she stopped him now. She wanted to, yet she her curiosity betrayed her…Magnus leaned down and brushed his lips carefully over hers. The soft, cool press of his mouth against hers startled Mika. The feeling was alien, but it was not unpleasant. As he started to move his lips over hers coaxingly, Mika's eyes began to drift close…

 _I think you are the bravest girl I have ever known."_

 _Knoton._

Knoton thumbing her tears away when he found at the lake when she was fourteen.

Knoton challenging her in archery and horse-riding.

Knoton bandaging her bloodied cuts when she had taken a bad fall while trying to scale a rock wall.

 _Knoton… who was waiting for her back home._

Mika's eyes snapped open in clarity.

 _Knoton._

Mika wrenched her mouth away from Magnus. Her breath coming in frantic pants, Mika stuttered, "I'm sorry. I can't do this. I can't… Knot…" She trailed off, helpless to explain herself. Guilt and shame flooded her. She knew she owed Knoton nothing but she had sworn personally that her first experience with intimacy with a man, even her first kiss, would be with Knoton. Mika had just betrayed herself.

* * *

 ** _Present_**

Mika threw her brother a look full of misery as she pleaded, "Please don't tell him about Magnus. It was a mistake. I have been regretting it since that day." Ichante sighed and ruffled her hair, "I won't tell him because I want you to tell him yourself. He'll be hurt at first but he'll get around if you are honest with him. That's Knot for you." Mika was about to reply when Knot's low voice floated towards them, "What about me?"

The siblings whirled around where Knot stood at the far end of the kitchen, his expression quizzical. But he was smiling and relaxed so it was obvious he had not overheard their conversation. "I was just telling Mika what a good man you are," Ichante supplied smoothly, touching Mika's shoulder reassuringly. Knot rolled his eyes and chortled, "What do you know about being a good man?"

Ichante crossed the space and waggled his finger at Knoton in mock anger, "Everything. Let me tell you over another shot of whisky." Ichante swung his arm over Knoton's shoulder and started dragging him back towards the living room. Mika's heart squeezed when Knoton tossed a quick smile over his shoulder at her before following Ichante. There was no dispute that he was the man Mika wanted with all her being. Yet, in a moment of folly, she had let another man kiss her.

* * *

A week went by and though Mika and Knot barely had time alone, there were snatches of moments that she could have talked to him if she genuinely wished to. But Mika did not. She sensed a difference in the way Knoton treated her ever since she had returned from London. He was more openly caring, attentive and protective, and the way he looked at her caused her heart to skip several beats and made her a little breathless.

Mika knew she had to tell him about Magnus if they were going to embark on a more serious relationship. Knoton had never hid the fact that he have had women in the past, but Mika, until her encounter with Magnus, had always indirectly declared Knoton was the only man for her. Knoton may have predicted she would get acquainted with men in London, but kissing them was another matter altogether.

"Shall we go for a walk?" Mika looked up from the blouse she had trying to mend. Knoton hovered over her, the barest of grins on his hewn features. "Go with him, Mika. Get some fresh air," Alice urged with a warm smile at Knoton from the armchair next to the settee where Mika had planted herself for the past hour. Mika stood up gratefully – she hated sewing and mending clothes as she was awful at the task. "I'll finish up when I get back, Mama," Mika promised. Alice waved her away without sparing them another glance.

Mika and Knoton headed out of the inn, and they strolled in companionable silence until they reached a small, secluded park. Choosing a shady spot under a tree, Mika flopped down with a satisfied sigh. Knoton sat down next to her, eyeing her with amusement, "Can't wait to return to the cabin?" Mika nodded, plucking the grass absently. She liked Albany but she missed the serenity and solitude of the cabin.

Knoton took Mika's hand and placed something in her palm, "For your eighteenth birthday." Mika looked down and blinked at the delicate bracelet resting in her palm. This was the first time Knoton had ever given her anything, let alone a gift. It was simple but it was lovely. Running her fingers over the stones, she uttered in awe, "It's beautiful. Where did you get it?" "I made it," Knoton stated succinctly.

Mika jerked her gaze to meet his, "You made this for me?" At his nod, Mika slipped the bracelet over right wrist, "It's perfect. I love it." Knoton smiled, "I'm glad." Mika chewed her lip for a few seconds before confessing mutedly, "I have a gift for you, too." Knoton teased, "Did you make a bracelet for me, too?" Mika shook her head as she swept her hair aside and twisted around so her back was to Knoton.

Knoton gaped at the tattoo inked along Mika's nape – _angel in the wind_. He instantly knew what it meant, what she meant, what she intended for it to represent. He reached out to trace the tattoo dazedly, 'When?" Mika shivered involuntarily at his touch, "Before I left for London. I wanted to show it to you when we were at the cliff that day. But we …and well..."

Knoton recalled their last quarrel before she had left for London. Mika had wanted to show him her tattoo… and he had practically ordered her to acquaint herself with other men. She must had thought he was the biggest bastard on earth. Hell, he felt like the biggest bastard on earth now.

Overwhelmed with tenderness and something else he refused to identify, Knoton pulled Mika into his arms, and onto his lap. She gasped softly, but he ignored her and leaned her forehead against hers, " _Thank you_." He grasped her nape and outlined her tattoo again with one finger, "I'm so sorry for what I said that day." He lifted his head as he cupped her cheek lovingly, "Thank you." With that, he angled his mouth towards her and kissed her with all the yearning that had been bubbling in him for the past four years.

 _Knoton._ Mika's lips yielded the moment his lips sought hers. He groaned as her lips parted beneath his and allowed him to seek her moist depths. There was a dizzying mix of hunger, tenderness and longing in his kiss and Mika responded to all those feelings feverishly. Her hands skated over his broad muscular back before settling around his neck. Growling, he kissed her even deeper as he gathered her flush against him.

Mika sighed as she felt the warmth of his skin on hers. Knoton raised his lips from hers, his breath uneven. He stared piercingly into her eyes as he rubbed her bottom lip gently with his thumb, "Am I… going too fast? This is your first time…" Mika stiffened at his words.

Magnus. She had willingly given her first kiss to Magnus.

Mika looked away as her hands fell limply from Knoton's back. Knoton captured her chin and tilted her face up towards his anxiously, "What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Did you…"

"This isn't my first time," Mika blurted out, gazing at Knoton in trepidation.

He stared back at her, askance.

"What do you mean…" he stopped at the guilt and self-loathing he saw in her eyes.

His worst nightmare had come true.

London. Mika had met a man in London.

A man who was charming enough for Mika to give him her first kiss.

 _No_ , he corrected himself harshly. _It was a man Mika liked enough for her to accept his kiss willingly._

His fingers curled into fists unconsciously as pain slashed through him.

Mika had done exactly what he asked her to do.

Knoton was shocked he hurt so much.

The pain and hurt doubled at her next words.

"I kissed a man in London, Knot."


	5. Chapter 5

Mika stared at Knoton miserably as a flash of disbelief crossed Knoton's chiselled features, his eyes turning a flinty bronzed gold. His eyes always became darker when he was angry or upset. Mika bit her lip hard until she tasted blood, "I let him kiss me, Knot."

Knot gazed at Mika, his insides churning with turmoil. Her eyes were dull with regret as she wrapped her arms around her middle defensively and shrank in his embrace. He hurt like hell but he knew he had no right to blame her. Her stunning beauty would have attracted dozens of men and he could understand that she could have been curious about what kissing entailed. Plus, he had made no commitment to her though she had hinted several times that she had no qualms if he did so.

But it still hurt that another man had touched her. His Mika. His arms unconsciously tightened possessively around her. He knew it was being unreasonable and he had no claim over her, but he could not help resenting the fact that another man had given Mika her first taste of intimacy between a man and woman.

He's furious with me, Mika concluded, her heart sinking to her toes. She started babbling, "It wasn't a long kiss though it was on the lips. And I… Magnus stopped after I moved away. He -" She shut up when she noticed his jaw had clenched further. Mika untangled herself from Knoton's embrace and scrambled off his lap, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you but…" She yelped when he tugged her back to him. He interjected brusquely, "Why did you tell me then?"

Mika gnawed on her bottom lip again, "I don't want to keep anything from you. I'm afraid you will never trust me again if I do." Knoton felt his resentment ebb away. It was so Mika to say something like that, to admit something like that. When she did not stop bothering her bottom lip, he murmured, "Stop doing that. Your lip is bleeding." He gently wiped the blood with his thumb. Mika pulled away, her eyes flying to his, "You aren't mad at me?" He shook his head, studying her keenly, "How did he make you feel?"

Mika fidgeted under his unflappable gaze, "Magnus is a gentleman…it felt strange but it wasn't… bad." Knoton felt annoyance and jealousy creep up his spine. Mika could be too honest at times. She resumed, "But when… we kissed earlier, it didn't feel strange and it felt… I felt as if you belonged to me. Even if it is just for a little while, I liked that you belonged to me only for those few moments." Knoton's throat constricted at the yearning in her tone and eyes, and the tiny, wistful smile that flitted across her beautiful face.

His heart flipped when her fingers skimmed over his nose and jaw, and whispered, "How did I make you feel?" Knoton turned his face and kissed her palm, and grated, "Like I belonged to you." Mika sucked in a breath at the smouldering sincerity in his gorgeous amber eyes and her heartbeat sped up. This was as good as she could get from the warrior now, she knew. She threw her arms around him, inhaling his clean, crisp scent. He sighed, dropped a kiss on the side of her neck, and hugged her back. _Mika._

* * *

"Found a woman or two in London?" Ichante let his dagger fly as Honon came up next to him. The dagger struck the centre of a circle that Ichante had carved into the trunk of a tree in the empty field beyond the inn. "I met a woman but I don't think she's for me," Ichante replied nonchalantly as he extracted another dagger, which was strapped to his shin. He was feeling restless and bored in Albany. He wanted to return to the cabin, where he was free to roam in the wild, swim in rivers, scale cliffs and mountains. Mika had whined the same thing earlier during breakfast. The siblings liked Albany but could not endure lengthy stays, which amused their parents to no end.

Honon snorted as he unsheathed his own dagger, "How do you know she ain't the one?" He flicked it towards the tree, where it embedded itself next to his cousin's dagger. "I just know. She is beautiful… but she isn't gonna make me feel like how Papa feels for Mama," Ichante shrugged as his dagger whizzed straight at the tree and struck a spot above Honon's dagger. Honon groaned, "Your parents are one-of-a-kind, Ichante. Even my parents confess they have never seen a couple so well suited. Your parents are soulmates."

Ichante smiled but did not reply. His parents were not only soulmates; they were two halves of one whole. That was what Uncas always said and Ichante believed him since he experienced how his father was before and after Alice returned to America all those years ago. He could never forget the scene of waking up one morning and finding his father asleep on his mother's lap on the steps outside the cabin. His father had never looked so at peace, and so contented.

Another dagger sliced through the air from behind, a whisker away from Ichante's ear. It knocked Honon's dagger away as it landed with a fierce thud into the trunk. "Hey!" Honon yelled as Knoton materialised beside the two men. Without missing a beat, Knoton flung another dagger with his weaker right hand and it pierced the spot next to Ichante's first dagger. Knoton glowered at the circle on the trunk, "Who's Magnus?"

Ichante raised an eyebrow, "She told you about him." Honon crossed his arms, and parroted, "Who's Magnus?" "A friend we made in London. He and Mika got along very well," Ichante supplied innocently, and struggled not to smile when Knoton's brows snapped together in annoyance. Ichante had never seen his cool, collected best friend so irritated and unsettled before. "Ah," Honon grunted with immediate understanding, wisely not commenting further. But then he added with a devilish grin, "Gena told me the Englishmen went mad over Mika. There were dozens of callers every day, and flowers sent every other hour."

"But Magnus was the best-looking of them all. The ladies and matchmaking mamas were all over him at every ball. But he had only eyes for my little sister," Ichante remarked, enjoying watching Knoton squirm and stew in jealousy. _This is for you, Mika_ , Ichante thought smugly. Honon whistled, "Ahhh…I get it now. Gena was going on and on about this tall, blond-haired, blue-eyed Greek god who called on Mika almost every day in London. She must be talkin' about this Magnus fella. They went riding together several times, too."

Ichante choked back a laugh when Knoton tossed another dagger towards the tree with vengeance. His best friend was in love with his sister even if he refused to admit it. Ichante had seen Knoton with many women before but none managed to affect him as his sister did. _This was serious._ Ichante wondered idly what would happen when Magnus visited America and suspected Knoton would not take kindly to the charming gentleman spending time with Mika.

Ichante cleared his throat, "By the way, Magnus and his cousins are coming to visit in a few months. My mother invited them to stay at our inn." Knoton whipped around to face Ichante, his eyes blazing furiously, " _What?_ " Honon guffawed in amusement, "Bloody hell, Knot. Try not to kill the Greek god when he comes here."

* * *

Mika sat on her bed, fiddling with the bracelet Knoton had given her, thinking of her kiss with Knoton. He kissed so good…probably because he had a lot of practice. Mika scowled, shoving her wet hair away from her face. Her only experience was with Magnus and she had barely contributed to their brief kiss. _Magnus_. She thought of his sparkling blue eyes and sighed. He was a handsome man… but he was not Knot.

"You didn't tell Knot that Magnus was coming to visit?" Mika looked up at the sound of her older brother's voice. Ichante strolled into her bedroom and sat beside her on the bed. Swiping a towel from the armoire, he started rubbing her hair dry patiently, "Mama said you'll get a helluva headache in the morning if you got to bed with wet hair."

"The Delaware girls don't dry their hair before they sleep," Mika grumbled but secretly she loved it when her warrior brother fussed over her. Ichante was the best brother in the world even if he annoyed her to death sometimes. She was forever grateful Alice had decided to migrate to America fourteen years ago. Mika could not imagine a life without her brothers, Uncas, Chingachcook, her aunt, uncle and cousins. She would have never met Knoton if her mother had opted to stay in London.

"You aren't Delaware, Mika," Ichante reminded softly, as he affectionately flicked Mika's ear with his fingers. "You sound like Knot when you say that," Mika griped, plucking at the pieces of lint on the duvet. Then she recalled Ichante's question and squeaked, "Did you tell Knot that Magnus was coming to America?" At Ichante's nod, she whacked his arm with a pillow, "I was going to tell him later. Why did you tell him first?"

Ichante frowned, "Figured it would be better if he knew about it early. That way, he'll have time to deal with it." Mika glared at Ichante, "What did he say?" Ichante grinned, "Nothing, but he looked like he was going to murder someone." Mika groaned, "That's why he wasn't at supper." Then she held out her wrist, "He gave me this. It's my birthday present." Ichante blinked. Knoton never gave presents to women, with the exception of his grandmother, mother, Cora and Alice. Damn. His friend definitely had it bad for his sister.

"Do you think he… likes me the most of all the women he knows?" Mika implored naively, doubt clouding her glacial blue eyes. Y _es, he does, more than you can imagine_ , Ichante responded mentally but he did not voice out his opinion. He was not going to be a mouthpiece for Knoton – the warrior was going to prove his sincerity to his sister himself. But there was a catch. While Knoton obviously cared for his sister, it was unknown if he saw a future with her.

Ichante had never caught Knoton with a white woman even though he knew quite a number from his time growing up in Albany. He knew Dutch girls, daughters of his father's friends and business partners. They did not seem to mind Knoton despite his mixed blood, but Knoton always kept a distance from them. His sister, though was as Indian as a white girl could possibly be, was, in Knot's mind, an aristocratic English heiress to the core. Ichante guessed that was the main reason Knoton held back his true feelings and affection from Mika.

* * *

Knoton slipped into the inn from the back door. He had originally intended to stay the night at his parents' house but somehow, he found himself walking back to the inn instead. He had spent the evening with his Dutch friends he had gone to school with when he was younger. And when he was with them, he wore his "white" clothes which he kept at his parents' place. He was still wearing the black riding pants, white shirt and leather boots he had worn all evening. He had pulled his hair into a neat ponytail at his nape, but had kept his silver earring and leather bracelets on.

As he made his way down the hallway and thinking whether to sleep in the sitting room or head up to Ichante's room when his ears pricked. There was someone in the sitting room. He drew his knife from his sleeve. It was two hours past midnight. There should not be anyone awake at such an hour.

Just as he entered the sitting room, he heard a match being struck and the room was bathed with a muted glow. "You're back." Knoton narrowed his eyes. It was Mika, curled up on the sofa, in her nightgown. She pointed to the window across the room, "I was watching the gate. And I could see your shirt under the moonlight." He sighed heavily and sank down next to her on the sofa, "Why are you awake?" "I was waiting for you, "she answered in a matter-of-fact tone, casting an unreadable sideways glance at him.

Knoton muttered, "I was supposed to go back to my parents' house." Mika scooted a little closer to him, "Good that you didn't or I would have waited for nothing." Knoton swung his head to look at her. Her hair streamed down her shoulders and back as her eyes sparkled in the dim light. He wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss all thoughts of Magnus out of her head. He had been in a sour mood ever his conversation with Ichante and Honon earlier in the afternoon.

He said, "I heard Magnus is going to visit you soon." Mika pursed her lips, "Yes, he is." "He must be very keen on you," Knoton concluded dourly, clasping his hands together stiffly. "Probably," replied Mika as she inched closer to him. Then she noticed his getup, "You were with your Dutch friends?" He bobbed his head curtly as he tried to ignore the addictive scent of her freshly washed hair that was playing havoc with his senses.

Mika took several sniffs and scowled, "I can smell perfume on you. Were you dallying with your lady friends?" If he was not in such a foul mood, he would have laughed at her bluntness. "And if I was?" he taunted silkily, knowing he was being childish. She had gone riding with Magnus several times. Magnus, who resembled a Greek god.

Mika chomped down on her bottom lip viciously as she plucked the bracelet that he had given her off her wrist. She pried his clasped hands open and dropped it into his palm, "Then you can take this back and give it to one of the ladies." Knoton's gaze travelled from the bracelet in his hand to her irate face.

Without warning, he pulled her close to him and slid the bracelet back on her wrist. "Wasn't dallying with the ladies. I was thinking of you the whole damn time," he drawled as he tipped her chin up. She was about to bite her bottom lip again when he whispered, "Told ya not to do that." He dabbed his tongue on her torn lip gently before slanting his mouth over hers and kissing her deeply. This time, he did not hold back.

His arms clamped around her urgently as he kissed her with fierce tenderness, her supple body felt like heaven against his own. Mika moaned and ran her hands up and down his torso. "I want to see and feel you, Knot." Knoton released a muffled groan and tugged off his shirt, flinging it aside. Mika gazed in awe at his bronzed, sculpted chest and muscular arms, which were inked with various tattoos and scars. She leaned forward and kissed the tattoo on his left shoulder, and an old scar on the other shoulder, "So beautiful." She slowly walked her fingers from his flat belly up to the hollow of his throat, where she could his pulse ticking frantically.

"Mikaaaaaa," Knoton growled, catching her hands. He was going to lose control if she continued with her untutored exploration. He captured her lips again and gasped when her tongue lashed daintily between his lips to duel with his. She was a natural-born seductress. Her hair cocooned his face as he lowered himself on the sofa, bringing her with him, keeping her on top. His legs were on the floor, with only his upper body on the sofa.

She let out a strangled breath when his fingers played along her collarbone and caressed her bare shoulders under the nightgown. He did not venture away from her shoulders, but his warm touch was driving her crazy. "Knot…."she keened, pressing herself closely to his hard, strong body.

Knoton parted his lips from hers reluctantly and tangled his fingers through her hair, "We can't go further, Mika." She stared at him for a long minute before dipping her head to cuddle on his chest, "Let's just stay like this for a bit." Knoton knotted his hands at the small of her back, loving the feel and weight of her in his arms.

"So why do you smell like perfume?" Mika questioned, her cheek against his heart, as she traced a tattoo on his forearm. Knoton chuckled and dropped a kiss on the top of head, "One of my friends just had a baby. I was carrying the little wee thing for most of the evening and she was wrapped in her mother's shawl. My friend's wife is French and you know they take their perfumes seriously."

Mika tilted her head up to look at him suspiciously, "Really?" He pecked her nose and ruffled her hair, "Really." Mika stretched up to kiss his jaw, "I hate the idea of you with other women." Knoton gazed at her unwaveringly, "I _hate_ the idea of you with riding with Magnus." Mika gazed back at him wordlessly, ridiculously happy at his indirect admission of jealousy. She tucked her hands around his shoulders and snuggled into him again.

As Knoton cradled Mika in his arms, he could not help think of Magnus' upcoming visit to Albany with unease.

Somehow he sensed that the Scottish-Swedish Greek god would not be a pushover and despite Mika reassuring him that her kiss with Magnus meant nothing, Knoton also knew she was not one who would let a man kiss her so easily. She had been attracted to Magnus. His stomach twisted at that thought.

 _If I have to fight with Magnus for Mika… would I win?_


	6. Chapter 6

Mika paced the sitting room of the inn impatiently. "Sit down, Mika. You are making me dizzy," chided Alice from the sofa where she was reading a book. "They wouldn't lose their way, would they?" Mika wondered aloud, halting in front of Ichante quizzically, who was perched on the dining table. "We did draw a map in our last letter to them," he drawled placidly.

They were expecting Catriona, Ross and Magnus any minute. It had been about three months since they had returned home, and Magena and Mika had kept up a correspondence with Catriona. The cousins had decided to visit and Alice was insistent that they stayed at the family inn. Also planned was some time at the cabins.

"I thought Knot was supposed to be back, too," Alice commented. Knoton had been gone for the past six weeks on a trading trip. Mika flicked her hair dismissively, "He'll return when he feels like it." Ichante chortled in amusement at her words. Even though his sister and his best friend did not flaunt their mutual affection, it was plain to all who knew them well that they harboured deep feelings for each other.

Ichante figured the two – he was unsure if they were officially in a relationship yet – were deciding to take things slow. Or Knot was deciding to take things slow with Mika, aware that she might not be ready to take the next step. However, Ichante wished his friend would just do so since Mika was of age to be married. He was tired of beating off the numerous braves who were after her heart.

Mika heard the sound of carriages being pulled up in front of the inn and rushed out of the door. "Lady Mikayla!" Catriona squealed, scrambling out of the carriage. The two women hugged while Magnus and Ross stepped out of the carriage. "Milady," Ross greeted with a warm smile as he kissed Mika's hand. Mika bobbed in a brief curtsy, "Lord Murray." She then shifted her gaze to the blond man beside Ross, "Magnus, it is lovely to see you again."

"Lady Mikayla, you look as beautiful as ever," Magnus returned with a devilish grin, his blue eyes twinkling. Mika laughed merrily as Ichante sauntered over to the group, saying, "Glad you managed to find your way to us." Catriona dropped into a curtsy, "Lord Nicholson," Ichante murmured, "We're not in England. Let's do away with all the damned titles." With that, he ushered their guests into the inn.

Knoton dropped off his belongings at his parents' house, took a bath and strolled to the Munro family inn. He had intended to return to Albany two weeks earlier but decided to take a detour to the Delaware camp to visit his grandmother. She had again nagged him about taking a wife and had rattled off a few names, young women who lived in the same camp. He knew his grandmother would prefer if he took a Delaware woman as his wife. Sighing, he leapt over the gate of the inn.

"You're back." Knoton blinked as Uncas appeared next to him. The older man nodded in the direction of the inn, "Our guests from Scotland have arrived." "Then why are you outside?" Knot queried, secretly glad he had taken a bath before coming to the inn. He did not want to appear sloppy in front of the visitors, especially the Greek god. Uncas' lips quirked, "Too noisy inside." Knoton nodded in sympathy. Aunt Alice and Aunt Cora were always excited when friends from afar came to visit. There would be endless activity and countless meals. Uncas clapped the younger man's shoulder, "Let's go in together."

"Knot!" Aylen squawked happily, springing up from his spot in front of the fireplace and running towards the brave. Aylen adolised Knot as much as he idolised Ichante. Uncle chuckled as Knoton caught his youngest child in his arms, flipped him upside down, before settling the boy on his feet.

Magnus inadvertently flinched as the newcomer's cool, golden gaze landed on him and stayed. There was no doubt this man was the one who currently occupied Mikayla's heart. There was also no doubt that the man knew who he was and how he felt for Mikayla. Magnus returned his scrutiny evenly as he studied the warrior standing at the threshold of the sitting room. He was tall, probably a little taller than Ichante and himself, with midnight hair that fell slightly past his shoulders. His complexion was burnished gold and noticeably lighter than Ichante and Aylen.

As those unnerving amber eyes continued to assess him, it hit Magnus that the other man was not full-blooded Indian. He evidently had some white blood running through his veins. Just then, Ichante, who was sitting beside him on the sofa, got to his feet and waved his friend over, "You came at the right time, Knot."

Catriona, who was seated on the other side of him, breathed, "My word. He is utterly handsome, just as Magena said." Before Magnus could ask his cousin what other juicy information Magena had divulged, Ichante playfully boxed Knoton's shoulder and introduced, "This is Knoton, my best friend. Knot, meet our guests. This is Magnus and Catriona. That's Ross over the other side with Magena." Ross stalked across the room and stretched out his hand towards Knoton, "A pleasure to meet you. I've heard quite a bit about you from our friends." Knoton shook Ross' hand politely, "How do you do. Ichante has spoken about you, too."

Knoton finally turned to Catriona and Magnus. He held out his hand to Magnus, "Pleased to meet you." Magnus clasped the brave's hand, "A pleasure." Magnus tried to place Knoton's accent. It was obvious he was fluent in English but he did not have a Colonial accent or the subtly crisp British-influenced speech of Mikayla and Ichante. Catriona was next to exchange greetings and Magnus noticed Knoton glancing at the staircase a couple of times. He was looking for Mikayla. She had gone upstairs to retrieve some packages a few minutes ago and had yet to return.

Mika rummaged through her chest and finally found the gifts she had prepared for the Murrays. Clutching them, she hurried down the hallway to the stairs. She flew down the steps, waving the gifts, "Found them. I was going to – "Mika broke off abruptly when she saw Knot and Magnus standing next to each other. _Knot_. He was back. He evidently had taken a bath before coming to the inn, his damp hair mussed and falling roguishly over his forehead.

He was dressed in a pale blue shirt and buckskins. His gaze travelled the entire length of her body, taking in her dainty silver leather slippers, the burgundy silk dress with its chiffon sleeves, and her hair which she had pulled back loosely with a silver ribbon. She had also worn Alice's antique diamond drop earrings. Mika flushed in embarrassment. She had never dressed up so elaborately before in front of Knot and all of a sudden, she felt silly.

She walked right up to Knoton and uttered softly, "You're back." He flashed a lopsided smile, "Yeah." He did not say anything else and simply turned around to join Chingachcook and Aylen by the fireplace. The elderly warrior embraced Knot warmly, conversing with him rapidly in Delaware. Resisting the urge to stare at Knot, Mika handed the packages to her guests and returned to her spot on the armchair opposite Magnus. "That is he, is it not," Magnus remarked lightly as Mika poured him a cup of tea. It was not a question; it was a statement. She replied coolly, "That is Knot."

Before Magnus could prod further, a guest from the inn ambled into the living room, gesturing in confusion. The middle-aged man started rambling in a European tongue and before Magnus could figure out what it was, Knot answered him smoothly in the same language and pointed down the hallway. The guest waved at him gratefully before shuffling away. Alice, who was bringing out another pot of tea from the kitchen, laughed, "It is certainly useful to have Knoton around when we host Dutch guests."

Beside Magnus could ask, Mika said, "Knot's father is Dutch. A trader. His mother is Delaware." "Does he live with them?" Magnus queried, his curiosity piqued. Mika shook her head, "His parents live in his father's homeland. They left when he was twelve. They visit him every year. Knot stayed back to be with his maternal grandmother. He went to school in Albany." Magnus acknowledged the information with a nod. Knoton was as enigmatic as his best friend, the earl who was born in England but grew up in the wilderness of the Colonies.

Mika had looked every inch a noble lady earlier in her expensive clothes. Knoton stared at the ceiling as he lay on the bed. Ichante was sleeping silently beside him. He usually slept in Ichante's room whenever he stayed at the inn. Magnus did resemble a Greek god and Knoton instinctively knew the Scottish-Swedish aristocrat was a decent man. He could understand why Mika would be attracted to him.

Knoton rolled out of bed and stretched. He was thirsty. He padded to the kitchen and poured a cup of water. "What took you so long?" _Mika._ Knoton twisted around. She was wearing a dark blue cotton robe over a grey satin nightdress. "Went to camp to visit my grandmother," he answered as he emptied the cup in one swallow. Mika stood next to him, her gaze roving over his bare chest. He only wore buckskins. She sighed as she reached out to trace a freshly stitched wound on his shoulder and a cut on his arm, "Did you get into another fight?"

Knoton's lips quirked sardonically, "I don't get into fights. Some crazy Huron tried to steal from me on my way to the camp and I stopped him." Mika's brow puckered, "Your grandmother usually sews up wounds better than this. The stitches are so uneven." "Teneca sewed me up," Knoton corrected as he refilled his cup. Mika's eyes narrowed. Teneca was a beautiful Delaware girl a couple of years older than her, whose grandmother was good friends with Knoton's grandmother. The braves all treated her like a goddess walking on earth. Honon had nursed a massive crush on her at some point, too.

"Why?" Mika quipped sourly. Knoton shrugged indifferently, "Because my grandmother asked her to." "Your grandmother wants you to marry her, doesn't she?" Mika groused. "That would be her wish," he concurred in a matter-of-fact tone which booked no further argument. Mika snuggled up against his side, her head dropping on his shoulder. She murmured disgruntledly, "That would be my nightmare." Knoton hesitated for a second before cautiously looping his arm around her waist. They stood there side by side quietly for a few minutes.

Mika tilted her head up and smiled at him widely, "I missed you. Did you miss me?" His heart skipped a beat at the open affection shining in her eyes. Mika was not innately a warm person and was extremely guarded most of the time. Perhaps it was because she always stood out like a sore thumb among the Indians she had grown up with, even if they did accept her somewhat at the surface. As usual, Knoton did not answer her. He never did each time she asked him that question, even in jest. It had become a running joke between them. And as usual, his response was to tighten his hold on her.

He abruptly lifted her off her feet and settled her on the kitchen table. Stepping into her, he whispered harshly, "I'm glad I'm back." Mika smiled again, her eyes knowing. She slid her hands up from his waist to his shoulders and lingered there, her cool touch searing his skin. Knoton bit back a groan and swooped in to kiss her hungrily like a starved man. _Mika._

Magnus squinted in the darkness as he fumbled his way to the kitchen. The night was warm and he had trouble falling asleep. A tankard of cold water would help, he figured. He came to the end of the hallway where he could see a single candle burning in one corner of the kitchen. He took another step and froze. Mikayla was propped on the kitchen table, with Knoton's legs on either side of her. He was bare-chested. Mikayla's robe was open. They were ensnared in the throes of a passionate kiss.

Mikayla's silvery blond waves melded silkily with the warrior's midnight hair. Her arms encircled his neck; he had one hand around her waist, while the other was buried in her hair. The couple broke apart in the next second and they continued to gaze at each other raptly. Magnus watched as Mikayla stroked Knoton's jaw lovingly, her eyes sparkling with unbridled emotion. It was the look of a woman in love. Magnus spun on his heel and returned to his room.

The Murrays stayed for two weeks at the inn before Alice decided it was time to head to the cabins. Knoton flitted in and out of the inn, spending most nights at his parents' house. Ross and Magena were joined at the hip, while Honon and Catriona flirted outrageously with each other. Magnus and Mika continued their warm acquaintance, though Ichante noticed Magnus did not attempt to court his sister further. Had he noticed how enthralled Mika was by Knoton, Ichante wondered. Anyway, Ichante was glad everyone was getting along fine.

"Do you spend more time at the cabin?" Catriona asked Mikayla as their horses cantered along each other. They had set off from Albany a couple of hours ago and were deep in the forest. Alice, Uncas, Aylen and Chingachcook had left a few days earlier to prepare their home for their guests. "Yes, though we do go to Albany quite often because of the inn, "Mika answered as she bundled her hair into a knot on top of her head as sweat trickled down her neck. It was sunny but the air was getting muggy. Rain was a likelihood any moment.

"Will you wed Knoton?" Catriona asked, glancing at the other woman. "It is quite clear that the two of you are infatuated with each other." "Only God and the Great Spirit know," Mika mused as she cranked her neck to look behind. Knoton was holding up the rear, with Honon in the middle and her brother leading the way. Magnus was in front of the women while Ross was in front of Knoton. Magena and the rest of her family would join them the following week.

The reason Honon was with them because there had been news of a band of renegade warriors robbing and killing colonial settlers and soldiers on the road, group or lone, in the past couple of months. They were known to be lethal and merciless, sparing neither women nor children. Though Ichante knew Ross and Magnus could probably fight, they would not be able to survive a vicious attack by Indians. Honon was additional security and protection if required.

The group only stopped when they were tired and for the night. They decided to make a final stop when they were three hours away from the cabin. It was just before sunset when they set up camp. When everything was in order, Knoton slipped off to have a quick swim in the nearby lake. It had been sweltering for the past two days but he suspected it was going to rain in the night. The air was unbearably heavy and humid. He stripped off his clothes, leaving only his loincloth on and his dagger strapped to his ankle, and dived into the water.

Mika and Catriona started a fire while Magnus and Ross rummaged the packs for food. They were planning to have supper soon. Honon and Ichante cleaned their weapons, a daily routine for them. When the fire was strong enough, Mika stood up, "I'll get Knot." Ichante frowned, "Don't. He'll be back soon. I don't want you walking anywhere alone." Mika rolled her eyes, "The lake is just ten minutes away." Before Ichante could argue, Mika left.

She arrived at the lake and spotted Knot's belongings on the opposite shore. She could see him cutting through the water at a distance. Deciding to let him finish his swim before calling him, she dropped down on a flat rock and waited.

Knoton did not know what made him surface for air but he did. His skin prickled as his senses went into overdrive. Danger. "Knot!" _Mika_. He whipped his head around and spotted her immediately on the opposite bank. She was waving at him. Knoton's breath seized in his chest when he saw a brave approaching her silently from behind. Mika had no clue because she could not hear people coming up behind her. Her weakness.

He jerked his gaze up and saw more braves moving through the trees. The renegade band of warriors. His rifle and other weapons were on the shore. Knoton cursed his stupidity even as he unsheathed his dagger from his ankle. He did not know if the band knew he and Mika were not alone but he did not want to risk them going after the rest of their party. Any distress signal he attempted to convey to Ichante and Honon would alert them. There were too many of these braves. Their guests would never stand a chance. But first, he wanted Mika away from here. He rose from the water and flung his dagger in her direction even as he made a mad dash towards his belongings on the shore.

Mika blinked in confusion as Knot suddenly stood up in the water and threw something at her. _His dagger._ It sliced through the air past her and she heard a thud. There had been someone behind her. She pivoted and saw a brave with Knot's dagger in his throat. She gasped and looked around the trees. At least a dozen or more other braves were running down the hill, heading towards the opposite shore. Knot leapt out of the water and roared without looking at her, "Mika, go!"

Mika ran back towards the camp, her heart pounding. _Knot._ He needed help. He was a skilled warrior but he was outnumbered. She broke through the trees and yelled, "Knot is getting attacked at the river! It's the renegade warriors. There are too many of them!" Honon instantly snatched his rifle and sprinted past her. Ichante grabbed Mika's shoulders, "Leave now with our friends and head to the cabin. Run. Get as far away as here as possible." Mika shook her head wildly, "Knot. I can't leave Knot." Ichante snapped, "Honon and I will fight with him. Go now."

He faced Ross and Magnus who had jumped to their feet with their muskets drawn, "Go with the women and protect them. Get the hell away from here and head for the cabin. We'll meet there. You can't fight these bastards. " He cupped Mika's face urgently, "I know you can't see well in the dark. Just keeping heading north. Don't turn back. I promise Knot will be all right." With that, he dashed off into the trees. Magnus gripped her arm, "Let's go!"

Knoton slammed his tomahawk into the skull of one brave as Honon drove his dagger into the heart of another. An arrow swished through the air and pierced the eye of a brave a few metres away from Knoton. _Ichante._ He had joined in the fight. The renegades were good fighters but they had not been trained by the greatest of Mohican warriors. Chingachcook was legendary, and his sons were not far behind. Knoton had spent hours training with Ichante and Honon under the tutelage of Uncas and Nathaniel since he was twelve. He had gone hunting with them, fought next to them. They were going to win this fight.

Ichante chopped down another brave as Honon and Knoton battled equally hard around him. They were outnumbered but not out-skilled. The fact that the trio fought like one was an advantage. It was four against three now. He heard a click to his left and scanned the trees. There was a fifth brave, his rifle aimed at Honon's back, his finger on the trigger. Ichante saw Knoton look up and knew he had spotted the brave with the rifle too. Ichante bellowed, "Honon!" just as the brave fired. At the same time, Knoton tackled Honon to the ground.

Ichante swung his rifle towards the shooter and killed him with a headshot. Honon sprung to his feet and took down two braves with his tomahawk, while Ichante finished off the last two. Knoton had not gotten up from the ground. Honon dropped next to him and rolled him over. The half-Dutch warrior was bleeding profusely from a wound near his heart, his complexion rapidly turning pale. He had taken the shot for Honon.

"No," Ichante growled hoarsely. "No."

 _ **Author's note**_  
 _I'm back! Sorry it has taken me months to upload a new chapter. I've been super busy. So grateful for the encouraging notes you guys left me. I shall continue to push on until I'm done with all my stories. Thanks for your patience :) XXOOOO_


	7. Chapter 7

The rain fell in sheets but Mika did not feel the wetness or the cold. She was numb all over as she continued to race through the forest, her hair plastered to her scalp. She was willing herself to keep moving forward. All she wanted to do was dash back to the lake where Knoton, Ichante and Honon were.

"Mika, go!" Knoton's desperate command echoed in her ears. "Don't turn back." Ichante's last instruction to her. Honon taking off like a shot to save Knoton. They were always right, she told herself fiercely. It was the best decision to leave them behind. If she had stayed, they would be worried about her safety. Still, tears leaked from the corner of her eyes as she brushed away branches and ferns. She never felt so helpless in her life.

A strong hand gripped her elbow and she looked up. Magnus stared down at her, his blue eyes calm and authoritative. "Your brother, your cousin and your friend will be fine. Your father said they were the best warriors he had ever seen." Mika was glad Magnus was with her. In fact, she was relieved Ross and Catriona were with her, too. The group have been making their way north through the heavy downpour towards the cabin for the past two hours without rest. Growing up in the Scottish Highlands had helped the Murrays develop impressive stamina and endurance. Mika was relieved she was not alone. However, the scene of Knoton scrambling to the shore, unarmed, as the renegade band flocked down towards him, stayed in her mind.

Ichante gritted his teeth as he clambered over a large rock, his feet steady and firm despite the slippery surface. Knoton's head drooped on his shoulder, his breathing weak and raspy. He and Honon had been taking turns to carry Knoton, who remained unconscious. They had bandaged him as best as they could at the lake and wrapped him in several layers of their shirts to keep him warm. They had managed to partially staunch the bleeding but he had already suffered significant blood loss. Knoton was deathly pale and his skin was icy. The rain had not helped. If they did not get him to the cabin soon, he was going to suffer hypothermia on top of blood loss.

Ichante paused to catch his breath as Honon carefully took Knoton from him. Ichante checked Knoton's wound and was sucked in a breath of relief when he saw that the blood flow had lessened to a trickle and was not gushing like it was before. As Honon heaved Knoton over his back, Ichante muttered into Knoton's ear, "I promised Mika that I would keep you safe. Don't you dare make me break my vow, Knot."

 _Twelve years ago_

Knoton approached the communal area of the Delaware camp. His grandmother had informed him that their Mohican visitors had arrived. Apparently, they visited regularly but Knoton had not met them before. His grandmother had also told him there were two boys around his age and he was eager to meet them. He saw a blond woman coming out of a wigwam with a brave, their arms linked. He could hear them conversing softly in English. This must be the English wife of the Mohican warrior that he overheard his grandmother and her friends gossiping about.

Knoton was about to scoop himself a bowl of soup when he heard an angelic voice pierce the stillness with song. He turned around curiously and saw a white girl with silvery blond curls, who looked several years younger than his twelve years, huddled in the lap of an elderly brave, singing her heart out. The elder had to be Chingachcook, the legendary Mohican warrior. As she sang, Knoton realised it was a hymn he had heard before at church in Albany where he used to attend mass with his father. Only that he had sung it in Dutch and the girl was currently singing it in English. He found himself humming along under his breath. He felt strangely happy. He had found someone with something in common with him at the Delaware camp after all. The little English girl with the voice of an angel.

 _Present_

Knoton tried to open his eyes but he could not. In fact, all he could feel was a fiery pain wracking through his body. He could not breathe. He felt like ice though his heart was burning… Mika's glacial eyes sparkling with affection. "I missed you. Did you miss me?" Her lilting voice mocked him gently in his abyss of agony. Mika…

The cabin finally came into view. Mika leapt up the stairs and pounded on the door furiously, "Mama! Papa! Grandfather!" The door flew open immediately and Chingachcook stood on the other side. Mika collapsed into her grandfather's arms, her teeth chattering, "Knot… Ichante… Honon…" Chingachcook quickly snagged a thick blanket hanging on a rack and wrapped it around his granddaughter.

Magnus, Ross and Catriona stumbled through the door behind her just as Alice and Uncas appeared behind Chingachcook. Alice immediately rushed inside the room to retrieve more blankets while Uncas questioned Ross stoically, "Where are the others?" Ross coughed, "Knoton got attacked by the lake by the renegade warriors. Honon and Craven went to help him. They told us to head for the cabin first and protect the women." "It was the right decision. We don't know how many of them there are, "Uncas stated coolly

"There was so many of them, Papa. Knot… Knot was swimming and I…" Mika spilled as she huddled in her grandfather's warm, sturdy embrace. Chingachcook stroked her hair comfortingly as he nodded at Alice, "Prepare boiling water. Ready the bandages and medicinal herbs. They may be injured." Catriona went to Alice immediately, "Let me help you." The women started running around the cabin, gathering things. Uncas grimly stared outside at the blustering storm. He hope the three young men were nearing the cabin.

Honon growled, "Damn the storm." Ichante grunted in agreement as he forged ahead, clearing the path for his cousin who hefted Knoton. They were just minutes away from the cabin. He and Honon were exhausted. They had taken a longer route to avoid steep inclines as they did not want to risk dropping Knoton if they should slip. They halted in unison, panting slightly. Ichante swung around to look at Honon, "Don't blame yourself. You would have done the same thing for him. I would have done the same thing for both of you."

Honon bit his lip, "I know. It's just that…" he trailed off before angling his head to observe Knoton's bloodless complexion. "Mika's gonna lose her mind if Knot doesn't… she is gonna…" Honon broke off, clutching Knoton tighter to him. "Don't. Knot is stronger than that. Mika is stronger than that, "Ichante expressed staunchly. Honon sighed and started walking again, "I wish we could send our distress signal but I'm worried there are more of them. Your father and grandfather would be able to help us carry Knoton quicker to the cabin." Ichante silently concurred and resumed trekking forward.

Uncas saw a flash of movement beyond the clearing, "They're here." He darted out of the cabin, armed with his tomahawk and rifle. One could never be too careful. He could hear Chingachcook running behind him. He reached the group and immediately noticed Knoton slung over Honon's back. The boy was seriously injured. Uncas could tell he was barely breathing and he was as pale as a sheet. "Give him to me. I'll carry him back to the cabin," Uncas instructed urgently. Chingachcook and Ichante carefully peeled Knoton off Honon and draped him on Uncas. Once Knoton was on him, Uncas took off in a dead run towards the cabin. His father, son and nephew pounded through the rain at his heels.

"Alice!" Uncas hollered as he entered the cabin. His wife was by the fire and raised her head when she heard his voice. She gasped when she saw Knoton and jumped to her feet. Catriona, who was beside her covered her mouth with a cry. Uncas headed straight into the nearest bedroom and deposited Knoton on the bed. Alice stumbled into the room and started to help him undress Knoton. Ross and Magnus, who were cleaning up in the next room, materialised next to Uncas. "Good god…" Ross breathed when he saw Knoton on the bed, pale and unmoving. Magnus cursed when Alice unwrapped the bandage, "Bloody hell. He was shot." Chingachcook stepped into the room and bended over Knoton to examine the wound, his hands running over Knoton's torso to check for other injuries.

"Lady Mikayla! The men have arrived!" Catriona crashed through the door of Mika's bedroom. Mika, who was soaking in a tub of water, scrambled out and dried herself quickly. She hastily pulled a clean dress over her head and ran out of her room. She saw Ross hovering outside the guest room. She pushed past him and stopped in her tracks when she saw Knoton sprawled lifelessly on the bed, a huge gaping wound near his heart. Mika dropped to her knees beside the bed and gently thumbed his cheek. His skin felt like ice. "Knot? Can you hear me?" Mika croaked, her voice trembling. His breathing was shallow and his lips were tinged blue.

Alice and Chingachcook were getting ready to treat his wound, which had begun to bleed again. Uncas gripped his daughter's shoulder, "He was shot. He lost a lot of blood. We have to disinfect the wound and sew him up." Honon and Ichante went around the other side of the bed. They had changed to dry clothes. "We tried to stop the bleeding as much as we could but he just wouldn't wake up, "Honon informed mutedly. "He's young. He's strong. He will be fine," Ichante issued gruffly, looking at his sister, who looked as if her world had collapsed around her. He watched as she picked up Knoton's hand and laced her fingers through his, her grip so tight that her knuckles turned white. Chingachcook glanced up, "Alice and I will treat him. The rest of you leave the room. We need space to move around. Ichante, help your father with the herbs." "We'll keep the water boiling," Honon said before turning to leave. "Let me stay. Please," Mika whispered pleadingly. "Stay," Chingachook replied kindly, patting her back.

By the time Alice and Chingachcook was done with Knoton, Mika's face was soaked with tears. Knoton remained delirious, but had jerked and roared in pain a couple times as his wound was disinfected and stitched up. Fortunately, he passed out halfway, his entire body glistened with sweat. Alice lay a hand on his forehead, "He has a fever now. He is fighting infection. We did not manage to disinfect the wound completely." "I'll get the medicine," Chingachcook uttered before padding out of the room. "I'll get a basin of water and cloth. We need to sponge him to keep his temperature down," Alice said and left the room, too. Mika sat by Knoton on the bed, and stroked his hair which was damp with perspiration. She wanted to say something encouraging to him but no words came to her. As she brushed away his hair from his face, her other hand clutched one of his hands that balanced on top of the bandage. She kissed his cheek tenderly, "Don't leave me, Knot."

Alice paused at the door of the room with a basin of water in her arms. She watched as her daughter lovingly caressed Knoton's bare shoulder, her eyes brimming with fear and pain. Uncas came up and hugged her from behind, "Knot will be fine. He is a fighter." Alice sighed and leaned against his chest, "She reminds me of me all those years ago… when you were fighting for your life at the camp. I never moved from your side, begging you not to die. Begging God not to let you die." Uncas dropped a kiss on her forehead, "I heard you. Your God heard you. I'm sure Knot can hear Mika, too." 'He lost so much blood," Alice's breath hitched. Uncas replied calmly, "So did I and I survived." "Mika can't lose him…" Alice stammered and her husband yanked her tighter to him, "She won't."

"You need to eat. Go outside. I'll watch him." Mika peered up tiredly at Honon, who hovered over her, his expression glum. It was fast approaching the second night since Knoton was brought back to the cabin, and he remained unconscious though his breathing had stabilised. He pulled up a chair next to her and sat down, "He got shot trying to save me. I'm sorry, Mika." Mika wrapped her arms around him, "It's not your fault. I'm glad you and Ichante aren't badly hurt. You would have done the same for Knot." A ghost of a smile flitted across Honon's face, "He was right to send you back first from the lake. You can fight but those are seasoned, ruthless warriors. He would be distracted trying to protect you." Mika slumped against Honon, "There were so many of them, Honon. I just left him there…" Honon shook his head, "You came back to get us. It was the best way."

"Are you all right?" Mika raised her head when she heard Magnus' voice. She was spooning some stew from a pot in the kitchen since Honon practically threatened to carry her out of the room if she did not do so herself to have some food. It was just a few minutes to midnight. Ichante, Ross and Chingachcook slept in a huddle on the floor in front of the fireplace. Catriona was sleeping in Mika's bedroom. Uncas and Alice were in their bedroom. Everyone was drained.

She flashed him a wan smile, "Yes. Would you like some?" Magnus took the bowl she extended to him and swallowed a spoonful. He watched silently as Mika did the same. "I do not stand a chance, do I?" he remarked abruptly. Mika answered honestly, "No, I love Knoton. But I admit I was attracted to you in London. You are a good man, Magnus. Very handsome, too." "Thank you," Magnus responded dryly as he made a dramatic show of rolling his eyes. Mika could not help laughing. He was truly a dear. Magnus held out his hand, "Friends, then?" Mika stepped closer to give him a warm hug, "Always."

Knoton stirred, his entire body aching. What had happened to him? He blinked in confusion at the bandage swathed across his middle and everything came back to him. Mika. At the lake. The rifle aimed at Honon. He felt a weight on his left and shifted his attention there. Mika was fast asleep, her hair in a messy bun atop her head, dark shadows under eyes. Her head was propped on his thigh. Mika. He dreamt about her when he thought he was going to die. He refused to die before he could tell her how he felt about her. That he loved her more than anything in the world.

Mika felt something trail over her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at the long, tanned fingers resting on her skin. Jerking her head up, she gasped when she saw Knot gazing at her, his eyes suspiciously wet. "Did you miss me?" he croaked, his voice hoarse. Overwhelming relief swamped Mika and she could not find words. She simply laced her fingers through his and held him tight, tears pouring down her cheeks. "I missed you. So darned much that I couldn't die," he husked, his eyes bright with emotion. Mika's breath hitched. _Love. So much love._ She got to her feet shakily and gingerly arranged herself next to him on the bed. Sliding her arms around him, she kissed his cheek and cuddled against his side. "I love you, Mika." Knot whispered reverently as he kissed her forehead. Mika did not reply. She knew he had known her heart for a long time. She was simply waiting for him to acknowledge his.

Ichante stood at the door of the bedroom, smiling at his beloved sister and best friend fused together on the bed. It had taken Knot a brush with death to realise how much Mika meant to him. His parents came up next to him. "He loves her, does he not?" Alice said, her face glowing with happiness. Uncas kissed her forehead, "Yes, he does. So much he couldn't die." Mika and Knoton shared a rare love just like them and he could not be happier.

 _ **The End**_

I thought I'll finish this story first before working on _To Believe_. Thanks to all for your patience and notes of encouragement. Life has just been too busy for me to update more quickly! XXXOOOO


End file.
